A Twist Of Life
by Tengoku Tenshi
Summary: The Jewels complete.Inuyasha got his wish and it upset Kagome and now she's with... Sesshoumaru?!Why is she with him?What was the wish?(sessh/kag)
1. They Meet

A twist to life  
  
By: Brittany  
  
Kagome ran toward the well as tears escaped her now dark blue eyes as she remembered Inuyasha's wish. 'I hate you Inuyasha' she thought as she ran toward the well not noticing the snake-like youkai that was in the clearing ahead of her.  
  
She now wore a black kimono that had small blue flowers on the end of it and on the end of selves. She also was Inuyoukai like Sesshoumaru-sama. The Jewel had changed her when it was completed and she had granted Inuyasha's wish. She had human ears that were pointy, blue stripes on her cheeks, arms, and hands. She had fangs and long claws. Her eyes were a dark midnight blue that would melt any cold, mean, arrogant heart. She had long midnight black hair that went down just past her waist, and she had a large black fluffy tail like Sesshoumaru's, draped over her shoulder like he wore it.   
  
She was crying so hard with her head in her hands and depending on her feet that she didn't notice the snake-like youkai that she was approaching. As she entered the clearing she growled and yelped as she was pulled into a tight hold by the youkai's long tailed body. She screamed and yelped as pain took over her mind from the pain that her body was feeling from the extremely tight hold on her. She dug her claws into his skin releasing a green poison into its body but it didn't seem to affect it. All she could do was hope and pray that someone would find her before it was too late.   
  
Not to far off a small kitsune was looking for Kagome. "Mother!" it called. 'Where is she.' He thought but then he heard her scream and as fast as his little kitsune feet would go, Shippo was off toward the sound of the screaming. Little did Shippo or Kagome know, but there was a arrogant Demon Lord on his way toward to the same pleading-for-help screams with a small human girl in his arms asleep. 'My brothers wench? But why isn't he protecting her? Why is her scent different, as if she was ... Inuyoukai?' Sesshoumaru thought as he ran on still holding the little girl known as Rin in his arms.  
  
As he entered the clearing he saw Kagome passed out in the youkai's tight hold and also saw Shippo enter the clearing just after him. He raced over to Shippo and placed Rin and the young kitsune behind a tree. "Watch her, Kitsune." He said before running over to the demon ready to put up a good fight. He extended his hand as his claws grew slightly longer and green mist glowed around his hand. He jumped up to the demon's head and slashed his claws at its neck, cutting its head off.  
  
The demon fell over, releasing Kagome, as it head hit the blood stained ground. Sesshoumaru ran over and caught the female youkai before she could hit the ground. He walked over to Shippo and Rin. Rin jumped onto Sesshou's shoulder and waved a hand for Shippo do get on his other shoulder. Shippo nodded and did so and before they knew it, Sesshou was off. (I'm just going to type Sesshou instead of his whole name. It takes to long.)  
  
"Daddy, were are we going?" Rin asked as she sat upon his shoulder looking down at him. "Home Rin." Rin clapped her hands together in pure joy and happiness. "Is she going to be my new mother?" Rin asked as she pointed a finger toward Kagome. "No Rin. Lady Kagome is not going to be your mother. She and her pup are merely staying with us until they figure out what they need to do and where to go, seeing as my very stupid half-brother, Inuyasha, no longer wishes to be around her." Sesshou said as he picked up his speed. He then turned his head to glance at Shippo. "So is what I just said true young kitsune?" he asked with no expression in his voice or upon his face. Shippo sighed heavily and nodded. "Inuyasha... well ... he is with Kikyou now and the wish he made really upset Kagome... so she ran off and Inuyasha wouldn't follow, he just said she didn't matter anymore." A tear fell from Shippo's eye at the memory of the happenings of earlier that day. "Don't cry Shippo." Rin said as she gently patted Shippo on the back. "Tell me Kitsune. Why is that Lady Kagome is now a Inuyoukai like myself?" Shippo smiled slightly and began to tell how she became this way. "Well you see, this is true form. When we completed the Jewel Of Four Souls, she changed into an Inuyoukai and the spirit with in the Jewel told us that Kagome was really an Inuyoukai and a mission to carry out. Then when she ... she... granted Inuyasha is stupid wish the Jewel went back into her body and became very powerful, even that stupid hanyou, Inuyasha, was scared of Kagome." A slight smirk appeared on Sesshoumaru's face. 'So my stupid brother gave up this wonderful women for a dead bitch. It seems like I have won this time. He will regret giving up this women some day.' Sesshou thought as he picked up more speed and held onto Kagome a bit tighter.  
  
"Uh, Dad?" Rin asked as she looked behind, to the side and in front of them. "Yes Rin?" Sesshou answered as he turned his head looking at her. "Where's Jaken?" "Stupid thing must still be looking for you back there in the meadows. O well. No lose." Sesshou said to answer her question.  
  
Soon they were standing before a rather large mation and Shippo looked at with awe and amazement. "So this is your home Rin?" "Yep" Rin nodded as she jumped from Sesshou's shoulder and walked onward with Shippo at her side, Sesshou still holding Kagome and following close behind. 


	2. Saved

Chapter 2 : Saved  
  
As they entered the castle, Shippo and Rin ran off toward the garden. Sesshou nodded his head for a servant to follow them and one did. A tall women with cat ears and red hair with pink markings on her cheeks.  
  
Sesshou went upstairs to his room and placed Kagome onto his bed. He placed the covers over her. A servant who looked somewhat like the other one, walked into the room and bowed to Sesshou. "I shall lay her some fresh cloths out milord." She said as Sesshou sat down in a chair by the window. He merely nodded as the woman left and went to get clean cloths.   
  
Sesshou sat by the window looking down at the garden watching Rin, Shippo and the servant play in the garden. A smile wanted to appear on his face as he watched his daughter play, but the servant had returned and he refused to let her see him smile. She placed the cloths on the table near the bed and bowed once more toward Sesshou and left him to his thoughts.  
  
Sesshou turned his head from the window to look at the sleeping Kagome. "What was my brothers stupid wish?" he thought aloud looking at the Inuyoukai in his bed. He sighed lightly as he leaned his head back and closing his eyes. He was actually tired for once. He had done a lot of running and fighting lately and needed some much needed sleep.  
  
The servants put the children to bed and didn't dare awake Sesshou from his slumber. The night went on as silence fell over the kingdom. But at around midnight Kagome awoke not sure were she was.   
  
She looked over at the sleeping Sesshou and smiled. "So you saved me?" she whispered very softly. She kept the smile upon her face and picked up the blanket by the bed and walked over to the sleeping demon. She gently placed the blanket on him even though she knew he wasn't cold at all.  
  
He stirred but didn't awake. Kagome merely smiled at his sleeping form. 'Why am I smiling? This is Sesshoumaru! For heavens sake I should be running. O well, I think he would have killed me by now.' She thought as she sat in the chair across from Sesshou.  
  
  
  
Morning came and Sesshou woke up to find a blanket upon him. He would have growled but he realized that Kagome was on sleeping in the chair across from him. He sighed lightly. He got up and placed the blanket on her and gently picked her up placing her back on the bed.   
  
He walked out of the room to find Shippo and Rin running down the hall toward him. Rin hugged onto his leg as Shippo stood toward the side looking at Sesshou with a bit of fear. Sesshou kneeled down on one knee and let a small smile spread across his face. Rin giggled and hugged her father. Shippo took that as a 'fear me not' smile and smiled back. "Sesshoumaru-sama, can I.. I ask you something?" "Yes you may Shippo." He said in a more soft tone as to not scare the kitsune. "Why do you have 2 arms now? I mean not to be rude... I just thought you lost the other one from Inu.." Shippo didn't finish the name because he hated it. Sesshou laughed lightly. "I ran into a very helpful healer who was able to fix it. I was able to regrow my arm." Shippo nodded with a smile still on his face.  
  
Sesshou turned his head as the smile left his face. He stood up. "Well, You finally have awakened Lady Kagome." He said as Rin and Shippo ran over to Kagome and hugged her. Kagome smiled and kneeled down on her knees, now wearing a white Kimono with black roses on the ends of it and its selves. "Hello Rin, Shippo. And good morning to you to Sesshoumaru-sama." She said looking up at Sesshou with a large smile on her face.  
  
"Good morning Kagome!" Shippo and Rin said at once as Kagome picked them both up in her arms and walked off toward the stairs. "Well shall we go to breakfast? I dare say I have been hearing stomachs grow for a while now." She said looking down at Shippo and Rin. They both laughed and giggled.   
  
Sesshou nodded and followed her. "Lady Kagome, I have a question for you." "Yes, what is it?" She said looking over at him.   
  
"What was it that my stupid hanyou of a half-brother, wished for?" Kagome glanced down at the stairs before her as she gathered up the courage to say it. "He wished for... for.."   
  
(Aren't I sooooo evil? Haha! If I get some reviews I will write more. Same goes for my other story, "The Truth Be Told InuyashaKagome" Hope you have liked it so far! ~brittany~) 


	3. Happiness

Kagome couldn't say it. It was so hard to realize that she had only been fooling herself by thinking Inuyasha liked her more then Kikyou. "He wished that Kikyou was alive again so he could be with her." She spat out with so much pain and anger in her voice. Sesshoumaru was surprised. "Why are you mad about that?" He thought aloud. Kagome turned her head toward Sesshoumaru. They had now reached the bottom of the stairs. Kagome sat the two children down and they ran off toward the dinning room. She stood back up with her hand in fist at her side. "Don't you get it Sesshoumaru." Her eyes were now covered by the shadow of and bangs (sp) as tears formed in her eyes. 'Salt?... water? Is she crying.' He thought to himself while waiting for her to finish what she was going to say.   
  
"Sesshoumaru I loved your brother. Ok! Yes I liked him. I thought he loved him back, more then that damn dead miko, Kikyou!" Kagome spat out while jerking her head and ignoring the tears that ran down her cheeks. A smirk grew across Sesshoumaru's face. 'Prefect.' He thought to himself. "So you hate Inuyasha now?!" He asked simply with now expression in his voice. "Hate?! I think that's going to easy on it; more like wish he was dead! I no longer love him, I hope he and that damn miko die together and I want to see it happen. I want to see the tears in his eyes as he loses Kikyou, and I want to see his blood and body dead." Anger and hate were in her eyes. She was serious. Sesshoumaru was a bit frightened at this. He hadn't seen so much hate and hurt as well as pain and anger in someone before.   
  
Sesshoumaru started to walk forward toward the dinning room until he stopped when he smelled blood. 'Blood?' he thought to himself as he turned around. He looked at Kagome's fisted hands. "Lady Kagome, your hands. You might want to watch out for that. It will happen a lot if you don't." he said pointing toward her blood covered hands. Her claws had dug slightly into her hands and she was so mad she hadn't noticed.  
  
She nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and was about to walk off when a servant walked up to her with a wet cloth and started to clean her hands.   
  
Sesshoumaru entered the dinning room to find Shippo and Rin eating as if they hadn't eaten in days. Sesshou sat down at the head of the table and started to poke at his food, maybe taking a bit here and there but no really caring all that much for it. Kagome entered a minute or two later. She had bandages on her hands and a servant behind her begging to put more medicine on it. "No, its alright Miss. Its ok. I'm fine. You've put enough medicine on them." She said as she backed into the room holding out her arms trying to stop the women. "Are you sure milady? I don't want you getting ill or an infection from it." The servant lady asked while holding a bottle in one hand and a wet cloth in the other standing at the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru would have laughed at this, as he did find it very funny, but he merely nodded for the servant to leave and she did. Kagome sighed as she looked around at everyone. "Sorry about that." She said as she walked toward the table. Sesshoumaru placed a hand up toward a chair on one side of him. Kagome nodded and a young servant boy pulled it out for her. She smiled brightly toward the young man, "Thank you" she said as he pushed her chair in a bit so she was closer to the table.   
  
"So how is everyone today?" Kagome asked while eating a bit of food, she also wasn't all that hungry. She just wanted to get out and explore the place. "Good!" Shippo and Rin yelled with their mouths full of food. Kagome laughed behind her hand at this. Sesshoumaru smirked for a moment but it soon faded as he answered her question. "Very well Lady Kagome. As I hope your doing well today?." Kagome nodded. "Yes very much. Sesshoumaru-sama, Thank you for saving me yesterday and for bringing Shippo and me here. I just didn't know what to do, I am not use to this Inuyoukai form. I couldn't hear the demon or sense it. I'm sorry for putting you three in danger." Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Rin and I were merely walked and I heard your scream. I had smelled you and wondered why my stupid half-brother wasn't with you. I had a few questions for you so I saved you and your pup so I could." He took a small bit of food before standing up. "Well, I have much work to do. I shall see you three at lunch I hope." He said as he walked out of the room and to his study to deal with a Demon Lord.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Shall we go to the garden you two? The servant told me its very beautiful." Shippo and Rin nodded. They jumped from there seats and grabbed Kagome's hands running toward the garden.   
  
Sesshoumaru stood in the shadows watching the three past. 'Maybe having her around will help Rin. Rin is growing up and needs a women to talk to.' He thought to himself as he walked to his study to find a very upset demon lord who had lost his lands to another powerful demon. (Although it wasn't as powerful as Sesshou as we all know.)  
  
  
  
Kagome sat in the middle of a large patch of flowers watching Rin and Shippo chase butterflies. They had been there for at least 2 hours. Just enjoying the wonderful sunny day. Kagome turned her head to see a tall shadowy figure in the way of the sun. She stood up and walked to stand beside it. "So, you adopted the small girl after all?!" Kagome asked as she looked up at the slivered hair Inuyoukai beside her. "Yes. And you have adopted the Kitsune I believe?" he asked. "Yes. Shippo is very special to me. He is all I have left since I cant go home." Sesshou nodded and walked forward a bit before sitting down and watching Rin play the young Kitsune.   
  
Kagome smiled as she watched Sesshou, he may not be one for showing his emotions but she could tell when he was happy. She walked over and sat down by him. She was about to ask him something but two objects made her and Sesshoumaru fall backwards and lose there breath for a moment. 


	4. A talk , A plan

Kagome smiled as she watched Sesshou, he may not be one for showing his emotions but she could tell when he was happy. She walked over and sat down by him. She was about to ask him something but two objects made her and Sesshoumaru fall backwards and lose their breath for a moment.  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to find that Shippo had tackled her to the ground and was hugging her tightly around the neck. She glanced over at Sesshou to find him on his back with Rin hugging him tightly around the neck. She, Shippo, and Rin all busted out laughing. They couldn't help but find it funny. Sesshou looked at the three of them before he too laughed. Although it wasn't as loud or as much as the other three, he still laughed and found it funny.   
  
Shippo and Rin jumped off them and ran off playing around again and giggling at there doings. Kagome sat up shaking her raven hair a bit to free it from any flowers or grass. Sesshou shook his head as well before standing. As he stood he glanced down at Kagome. "Lunch will be ready in an hour." He turned to walk off. Kagome ran toward him walking with him as a servant lady ran forward to watch the children.   
  
When she had caught up to the Demon Lord, she grabbed his wrist unknowingly and pulled him to a stop. She looked him dead in the eyes with confusion and wonder swimming in her dark blue eyes. "Sesshoumaru-sama, why did you save me? Really. Why not wait and see if your brother came, or if I could handle it myself?" Sesshou pulled his wrist from her hand and started to walk again a bit mad at the fact she was so rough in pulling him to a stop.   
  
'Why did I save her?' he thought to himself as he waited for Kagome to catch up to him. "Well?" he heard Kagome ask as she looked at him with wonder. "I rarely see any Inuyoukai's like myself. Seeing as you were passed out and my half-brother wasn't coming any were near you I decided to protect you but only because you are like me." That was true really. It was True, yes, but it wasn't the whole truth. There was more to it. He had another reason, well 2 or 3 actually. But her merely pushed those aside.  
  
Kagome merely nodded at his answer and kept walking with him. "Sesshoumaru, I have a.. Well favor to ask of you." Sesshoumaru stopped, as did Kagome. "What could I possibly do for you?" he asked. "Well, I wish to help you gain Inuyasha's sword and in doing so getting my revenge on him."   
  
Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes. She was serious; she really did hate his half-brother. There was hate, revenge, want, and anger in her eyes. "You must have really loved him Lady Kagome." He thought aloud. "Yes, but that was then, and this, this is now!" she said with even more determination in her voice. "Why do you wish him dead?" Sesshou asked as he started to walk again. "I told you. I loved him and he ran off with that stupid miko, Kikyou." "Yes, but is there more to it. What all really happened?" he asked a bit interested in it.  
  
"You remember what he wished for right?" "Yes." "Well, when I asked him if he was sure, he said yes. Then I told him that if he did I would leave, leave and never return, that he would never see me or have my love. All he did was laugh and say that he never wanted my love and he didn't care if I left as long as he had Kikyou he was ok with life." Kagome stopped in her tracks as her head leaned down her eyes shadowed by her bangs. She felt hot tears start to pour down her cheeks as she remembered his wish and what all he had said. 'Salt.... Water.. Tears. She's crying, again for that stupid hanyou. No Demon, No full blooded demon should ever cry for a damn hanyou like my half-brother.'  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his heart weaken for the girl and stepped forward so he was right in front of her. She tilted her head up looking at him with tear-covered eyes. He gently placed a clawed finger in her cheek and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry for that stupid damn hanyou anymore, ok?" he said softly. Kagome nodded slightly but her chin was caught in his hand. 'What's happening. This is NOT like Sesshoumaru at all!' Kagome thought as she looked up at his golden demon eyes. 'What the hell am I doing! Why the hell am I being nice to the wench?' Sesshou asked himself in his mind as he looked at her dark blue eyes.  
  
Tears started to build up in Kagome's eyes again as she remembered at time when Inuyasha had done the same to her. She felt her lips shaking slightly as the tears started to fall down her cheeks. Sesshou removed his hand from her chin and wiped the tears away. "Inuyasha isn't worth so many tears from someone like you." He said as he walked over to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they started to walk again. "I know Sesshoumaru, but so many memories, and they wont go away, it doesn't help. The sooner he's gone from this world, the sooner I can live in happiness forever." "You'll get your revenge, I promise Lady Kagome. Just no more tears for Inuyasha, No more." He asked as they entered the dinning room. Kagome nodded as she sat down in her set beside Sesshou and wiped away any trace of tears.   
  
"Can't let Shippo and Rin know I was crying, now can I?" she said with a smile growing on her face. "Of course not." Sesshou replied.   
  
Shippo and Rin came rushing into the room dirty as anything in this world. Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru and hugged him from the side getting mud on him as Shippo ran and jumped into Kagome's lap getting her covered in mud. Kagome laughed as did Shippo and Rin. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose up at the disgusting smell of the mud. "What is that stuff?" he asked while standing up and looking down at his use to be perfectly white cloths. "Its called mud Sesshoumaru, and I promise it wont kill you. Just go change your cloths and give them to me when your done, I'll wash them. Same goes for you too Shippo, Rin. And take a bath while your at it." Kagome still laughed as she took the two young ones up stairs.   
  
A servant took the children from Kagome and told her to go change as well. Kagome did so and was out and ready before anyone else. Sesshoumaru soon came out with his old cloths in hand. He had many pairs of the same outfit. He handed the cloths to Kagome who nodded and took them into her chambers for when she had all the cloths. Shippo and Rin came out soon after wet but in clean cloths. They handed Kagome there dirty cloths and went downstairs with Sesshoumaru for Lunch. "Lady Kagome, I trust you will join us soon?" Sesshou asked before heading down the stairs. "I don't think I will. I have a lot to do. I shall be in the garden after I'm done." She said before entering back into her chambers. "Very well" was all she heard as she closed the door to her bedroom.  
  
She gathered the cloths and took them into her bathroom and filled a large bucket full of water and placed all the cloths in it. As she let them sit and let the dirt and mud wash out, she sat and thought of a plan for her revenge on Inuyasha. But just then there came a knock on her door.  
  
(Sorry if my chapters aren't that long. I'm trying to make them longer and make it not as fast. Tell me how you like it. Thanks to all you who review and have reviewed. ~brittany~) 


	5. Giving in to the Heart

She gathered the cloths and took them into her bathroom and filled a large bucket full of water and placed all the cloths in it. As she let them sit and let the dirt and mud wash out, she sat and thought of a plan for her revenge on Inuyasha. But just then there came a knock on her door.  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
Kagome stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it to come face to face with Sesshoumaru. "Yes?" she asked stepping back so he could enter the room. "Shippo and Rin requested that you join them for dinner. I tried to tell them you had a lot on your mind but they refuse to eat until your down there." Sesshoumaru spoke as he stepped into the room a ways. He looked around the room; it smelled of flowers and springtime.  
  
Kagome nodded as she stepped past him and to the side of her bed picking up a pair of chopstick like things. She twisted her hair up into a tight bun and placed the chopstick into the bun, holding it together. She turned around with a smile upon her face and 2 small pieces of hair hanging on each side of her face. "Well, I guess I'll have to join you three for dinner, now wont I. We can't have Shippo and Rin going to bed with growling stomachs can we?" she said as she walked over to Sesshoumaru and standing beside him as they faced different directions.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded as he spun around on his heels and started to walk toward the door. He held the door open as Kagome passed. She nodded a thank you and went to the stairs and waited for him.  
  
  
  
As they walked down the stairs, Kagome could feel him staring at her. 'Why is he being so nice? Is it because I'm a demon like him...' Kagome thought to herself as she and Sesshoumaru glided silently down the long staircase. She finally turned to him staring back. He stopped. "What?" he asked a bit confused. Kagome stopped on the stair just below the one he stopped on. "Nothing, I was wondering..." "Yes?" "Why are you so nice and why do you respect me so much?" "That is my own business." And that was all he said as he started to walk down the stairs again. "Well, I think I have a right to know as it has to do with me does it not?" she asked as she ran forward to catch up with him. "Yes, but I don't think your ready to know."   
  
They had reached the bottom of the stairs. He stopped. "I know you're not ready to know and I'm not readying to tell you. Now please, don't ask me again." He was now staring in to her dark midnight blue eyes. She was staring right back. She bit her bottom lip but nodded. It drove her crazy because she wanted to know so badly but he had asked nicely for her to not ask and she wouldn't.   
  
They entered the dinning room, Kagome smiling like always and Sesshoumaru with his expressionless mask on again. He sat down in his set as Kagome sat in hers. "I have gotten Lady Kagome, now please eat Rin and Shippo." Shippo nodded and so did Rin before they dug into the food on their plates. Kagome eat a little, she wasn't hungry lately, she didn't know if it was natural now that she was a demon or if she was to depressed.   
  
Sesshoumaru ate his dinner, it was more then he had ate the other night but still not as much as Shippo and Rin ate. He noticed Kagome hadn't really ate anything since she had arrived to his palace and he, for some odd reason, began to worry for her health.   
  
"Lady Kagome, may I speak with you after dinner in the library?" He asked, breaking the silence between the four of them. Kagome nodded, "Yes."   
  
Dinner seemed to go and come. Kagome took Shippo and Rin up to their rooms for bed. A servant took Rin so Kagome could put Shippo to sleep. She put Shippo to bed, he had fallen a sleep while on the way to room. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Night son." She said before closing the door to his bedroom.   
  
As she walked down the hall toward the long staircase, on her way to the library, she heard a faint whimper from a near by room. It was Rin's room. She opened to door to room to find Rin a sleep but kicking and crying out loud in her sleep as if something was attacking her. Kagome ran in and picked up Rin holding her tightly in her arms to keep her from kicking and crying. Tears fell down her face, hers and Rin's. She could tell Rin was dreaming but it hurt her to see the child cry so much. Rin finally woke up and wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck and whispered. "Mommy." Kagome was shocked at first but let is slide by. "Its me Rin. Kagome. Its ok. Don't worry it was only a dream."   
  
She placed Rin back on the bed as she sat on the edge of it. She placed the covers over Rin and tucked her in. "Kagome, can I call you mommy. Please?" Rin asked as she laid her head down on the pillow. "Yes, if you promise to dream happy things and forget the bad things." Rin nodded and her eyes shut slowly as she whispered. "Night Mommy. Thank you." Kagome couldn't help but be happy for Rin calling her Mom. "Your Welcome Sweetheart." Kagome said as she leaned forward and kissed Rin on the forehead.   
  
She made her way down the stairs toward the library. She was at the end of the stairs when Sesshoumaru sped over and stood in front of her. "Where have you been?" He asked as he and Kagome started to walk toward the doors that lead out to the garden. "I was putting Shippo to bed and when I was on my way down here Rin had a bad dream so I went to check on her. I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No need to be sorry. You were merely being a good mother is all." He said, a bit shocked at his own words, he let silence take over for a while.   
  
He pulled open the doors to the garden and walked out, Kagome right behind him. They walked for what seemed 30 or 40 minutes, enjoying the night sky. Finally Sesshoumaru stopped and sat on the top of a hill were you could see the night sky for miles and miles. Kagome sat down as she looked up at the sky. "So, What did you want to talk about Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked as she leaned back on her hands staring at the sky.   
  
Sesshoumaru sat with one leg laid out and the other one with its knee bent and his arm resting on it. He sighed as he looked up at the night sky as well. "Why don't you eat? Why did you say you had things to do and not come to dinner at first?" Kagome sighed. She looked at Sesshoumaru, "I just have lost my want to eat something. I don't know why but I have. And I just wanted sometime to myself so I could think things over, try to forget that stupid hanyou. I also miss my friends, Sango... Miroku, they were my best friends and I miss them a bit."   
  
Sesshoumaru tilted his head down a bit closing his eyes with a light sigh escaping from behind his lips. "Well if you don't eat your health will be in great danger and I can't have that happen now can I? No. Forget Inuyasha, and I will make sure you see you friends once this is all over. Don't worry. Just please eat, your staring to look a bit paler." Sesshoumaru said as he lifted his head and looked at her with his golden eyes. He was actually showing emotions. He was .... Worried of her?!  
  
Kagome leaned her head down as she shook it. Memories of her friends, Inuyasha, her family, they wall came flooding into her mind making her eyes water. Tears fell down her cheeks. She felt a soft tender finger wipe the tears from her cheeks and arms embrace her. She buried her face into his shoulder as the tears ran freely. "Forget it all Kagome. It's no use living and remembering a past that is wished to be forgotten. No more tears remember? Not for Inuyasha, or anyone. Ok?" Sesshoumaru said as he gently hugged her. He hated to see her cry and his heart weakened whenever she did.  
  
Kagome nodded as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Sesshoumaru pulled away from the hug but placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her, he actually showed a real, true smile to her. A smile mint to cheer her up and make her happy. She smiled back as she wiped the tears from her cheeks and eyes. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I just couldn't help it, remembering my family and friends. For being a fool for thinking that "he" could love me instead of "her"". Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No need to be sorry. It happens, just remember I'm here, you can talk to me." He smiled and brushed a hand over her forehead moving her bangs a bit. 'So its just as I thought. I knew I saw it there the other day.' Right in the middle of her forehead there was a blue star.   
  
Kagome nodded and smiled as he pulled his hands from her shoulder and cupped her chin in one of his hands. The stars' shinning down on them was the only light that would let any demon see this amazing moment. Her dark midnight blue eyes had melted the cold-hearted demon and made him give in to his heart for the first true time. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. His golden eyes shut, her dark blue ones were open for a moment as shock went and came fast, she placed a hand on his cheek and gave into her heart as well. She felt happy for once, ever since she left Inuyasha and the others.  
  
(Don't think this is the end of this moment, o no. It's just starting. Hehe. I just felt like leaving it here and see what you all think. Is it good, is it kewl.. is it just down right stupid. Lol I hope you all like it. In the next chapter, there well be more of the hill and night moment(s) so please review and keep reading! Thanks! ~brittany~) 


	6. Night hill moment last forever until mor...

The kiss seemed to last forever. And they both wished it would. Sesshoumaru didn't want to let her go, nor did she want to let him go. It seemed right, sitting there with Sesshoumaru and kissing him; it felt as if it was mint to be like that all along.   
  
Finally it was broken, Sesshoumaru who took a deep breath broke it. "I'm sorry, I just lost control of myself." He said as he turned his head standing up and walking over to the side a bit, the moon's light glaring down on him. His long Silver hair twisted up with the wild wind that blew by him and her. She smiled and stood. She glided silently over to his side and took his hand in hers and smiled up at him. "We all lose control of our feelings and emotions and there's nothing, absolutely, nothing wrong with that at all. For I too lost control of my feelings just then as well Sesshoumaru-Sama." She said as he stared down at her.   
  
She smiled taking her one free hand and placing it upon his cheek. His heart once again, was melting at her touch and her stare. She gently rubbed her thumb over the side of his cheek and smiled still. "Your much more lovely when you show those hidden emotions of yours." He took his own free hand, that wasn't holding onto hers, and gently pulled the chopstick like things out from her hair and once again he smiled a true, heart melting, drop dead, lovely smile. "You look better with your hair down." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
Kagome smiled. "How about me make, yet another deal? If you promise to show more emotions around me, just around me if you want, then I'll keep my hair down all the time. Deal?" she smiled and laughed lightly at the deal she purposed to him. He too released a small chuckle at her antics. "How about only you. I don't want demons and servants to think I'm going all soft." Kagome nodded. "Agreed then." Sesshou said as he still smiled down at her moon lit face.  
  
Kagome couldn't help it anymore, his smile was breath taking, charming and down right drop dead lovely. Why would he hide such a beautiful smile all these years? Kagome leaned up, standing on her tiptoes, and gently pressed her lips to his. She had planed on it being a short little, I'm happy around you, kiss but she was soon embraced in his arms and couldn't pull away.   
  
She opened her eyes to find his golden eyes shut tight. 'Does he love me?' Kagome asked herself as she closed her eyes once more still held in this kiss. 'In a way I want him to, because I think I love him. But I'm scared he wont love me back. Should I tell him? Should I tell him that I might love him?' Kagome kept thinking to herself.   
  
Finally, once again, Sesshou broke the kiss. Kagome was a bit disappointed yet relieved at the same time. Should she fall for him, would she fall for him? Would he fall for her? 'Have I fallen for this woman?' Sesshoumaru asked himself as he stared unknowingly into her dark midnight blue eyes.   
  
Kagome looked down, she could feel his eyes still staring down at her. She finally gave in. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head ever so lightly on his chest. She could feel his soft silver hair on her hands. She sighed, not a mad or sad sigh, but a happy sigh, she was pleased with life at the moment and she was happy it was going so well.   
  
Sesshoumaru smiled as she relaxed in his arms. He rested his head on top of hers. He closed his eyes and gently whispered to her, "Should we go back to the palace? It is late, they might worry." Kagome was silent for a moment but spoke very softly that even his demon ears could barely hear, "No, let them worry, this moment, I want to last forever." "Then forever we shall try to make it last."   
  
Kagome stepped back a bit, his arms allowing her to do so as the fell to his side. She smiled up at him. Her arms now at her side as well as her midnight black hair blew to the side from the wind that went by them. "Really, forever?" She seemed a bit shocked. Sesshoumaru merely chuckled lightly. "Well not forever, but for a while." Kagome sat down on the ground and laid back with her hands clapped together and resting on her stomach as she looked up at the starry sky. "I wish it could last forever." Sesshoumaru laid down beside her, his hands behind his head serving as a pillow. "I wish so to Kagome."   
  
Kagome rolled over on her side and right into Sesshou. At first she was shocked and almost panicked and she knew Sesshou knew she was about to panic but he merely took his hands from behind his head and wrapped them around Kagome. Her head resting on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. "Forever this way." She mumbled starting to feel tired, and soon the sleep over took her and fell into a deep sleep.Sesshou merely smiled. He knew that they were both safe here in his extremely large garden. Guards all around the walls that enclosed it but he still stayed awake for a bit.   
  
He finally started to feel sleepy. He raised his head and leaned forward lightly pressing his lips to her head and kissing her good night before laying his head back down on the ground and closing his tired eyes.  
  
Morning came and the sun shinned down upon the two lying on a hill in the garden. Kagome awoke first. She sat up looking at the sleeping Sesshou. She gently brushed a piece of his hair from his face and smiled. 'So wonderful, so charming, so ... so... caring. Why hadn't I seen this before? O yeah, cause of that stupid hanyou.' Kagome thought to herself as she still sat by the sleeping Sesshoumaru. He finally opened his eyes to see the one thing he had hoped to see when he awoke.  
  
There sitting beside him, looking down upon him with her dark midnight blue eyes, was Kagome. "Last night, it wasn't a dream?" he asked himself aloud. Kagome laughed a bit behind her hand as she smiled still. "No, it was real Sesshoumaru-Sama." Sesshoumaru stood up very quickly which made Kagome jerk back a bit. He raced toward to the palace, Kagome right behind him. "Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?!" Kagome asked as she caught up to his god like sped. "Something isn't right. Something's wrong here. I know it."   
  
Kagome was very confused. She hadn't sensed any... She froze in her mind, but her feet kept going but a bit faster. She could feel it now, a presence she hated more then anything. Something that might try to take way everything from her.   
  
Sesshoumaru had a bit of trouble trying to keep up with the more then god like speed of Kagome. "So you sense it now too, huh?" "Yeah, and I don't like it being so close to Rin and Shippo either." A growl escaped both there mouths as the reached the house. They raced to the stairs almost passing it but slowing down and sliding a bit on the floor. They raced up the stairs. Kagome ran for Shippo rooms, Sesshoumaru ran for Rin.   
  
He picked up the sleeping Rin seeing as she hadn't been touched. But just as he reached the door to her room to leave it and go to Shippo's room, he heard it, a terrible noise he never wanted to hear, a spine chilling scream from Kagome that was in Shippo's room. It awoke Rin. Whatever had happened, "he" was surely the source of the problem. (A/N: "he" is not Sesshou.)   
  
Sesshou handed Rin to a male servant who ran to the end of the hall and into a room locking the door to keep Rin safe. Sesshou ran as fast as he could toward Shippo's room. His heart screaming for Kagome. His mouth wouldn't speak what his heart wanted to. Finally as he reached the door of Shippo's room and busted it open he screamed it, "KAGOME!!!! NOOO!!!GET OUT OF THERE!!" He knew and saw the one thing that would take her and everything away from him if he could.Fear hitting his heart as he looked at what he feared most. The one thing he had feared ever since last night when Kagome and him had realized that they both had feelings for the other. His heart twisting and turning with pain and anger and love and the fear of losing her.   
  
(How about I leave it here? Just for today ok. Hehe. Tomorrow you will find out who exactly "he" is although some of you may know, some of you may not. Who knows?! Hehe. ~brittany~ Aren't I evil sometimes.. is this a good cliffhanger? You all tell me k?) 


	7. soul wanted

His heart screaming for Kagome. His mouth wouldn't speak what his heart wanted to. Finally as he reached the door of Shippo's room and busted it open he screamed it, "KAGOME!!!! NOOO!!!GET OUT OF THERE!!" He knew and saw the one thing that would take her and everything away from him if he could. Fear hitting his heart as he looked at what he feared most. The one thing he had feared ever since last night when Kagome and him had realized that they both had feelings for the other. His heart twisting and turning with pain and anger and love and the fear of losing her.  
  
There, near the window stood Sesshoumaru's .... Half Brother, Inuyasha! But Inuyasha wasn't himself, no not at all. His eyes were red, his cheeks had faint red marks on them and a growl was escaping his maw as he held Kagome a few inches off the floor by her neck, his claws digging into her neck as her claws dug into the arm that was holding her up.   
  
Her eyes were upon Sesshou, who stood just a few feet in from the door staring at her, she moved her eyes over toward Shippo who was but a few feet from Kagome. Her eyes pleading for Sesshoumaru to get Shippo out here, as tears ran down her cheeks from the pain in her neck. Inuyasha tightened his hold on her neck and she closed her eyes tightly as she gasped for any air she could get. "Why Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked as he ran over picking up Shippo. "She has the other half of Kikyou's soul. Kikyou wants it, so I get it for her."  
  
"O so now your Kikyou's slave are you?" Sesshoumaru asked as he placed Shippo on the end of the bed. "I am no ones slave, I am merely doing my love a favor. She may have been brought back to life by this bitch," he said shaking Kagome who was still dangling from his tight hold on her neck "but she still only has half a soul." "O well. And it will stay that way until the day comes when I shall kill you and that wench Kikyou for hurting Lady Kagome. And don't call her a bitch."  
  
Inuyasha growled. He took his free hand and swiftly cut Kagome's stomach right across it. Crimson blood flowing from her stomach as she closed her eyes from the pain. His claws now fully in the back of her neck, but not causing in long-term damage. He threw her to the side at a wall and flexed his now blood stained claws ready to fight Sesshoumaru.   
  
Sesshoumaru growled so loud it could have shook the house when he saw Inuyasha hurt Kagome. Inuyasha tilted his head back and laughed a long cruel laugh that made Sesshoumaru want to rip out his lungs. Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore. He dashed forward with all his speed and dug his claws into his brother's chest causing poison to flow from his hand into his brother's blood and body. "How dare you hurt her. She has done anything to you at all. She loved you and you betrayed her heart and feelings. You are the one who should die."   
  
Sesshoumaru took his hand from his brother's chest and bitch slapped (back hand slapped) him across the room and into the wall. Inuyasha sat bent over with his hand to his stomach were there was a large whole. This had happened before but not with so much poison put into the attack. He heaved so much for the breath he so badly needed at the moment.  
  
Sesshoumaru glided over to Kagome's side and gently picked her up in his arms. "I'm sorry Kagome. I should have followed you here." He said as he looked down at her closed eyes seeing the pain on her face. "No. Its... alright.. is.. is Rin safe?" He nodded "yes." He then turned his head toward his brother. "Leave now Inuyasha before I decided to show no mercy upon your sorry excuse of a hanyou body." He said as Shippo jumped up on to his shoulder. Inuyasha tried to growl but couldn't. He dashed for the window and jumped out causing the glass to break.   
  
Sesshoumaru sped to the lock door and knocked on it 3 times. The servant opened the door and took Shippo from Sesshoumaru. "Keep them in here for a while and let no one in besides myself or Lady Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as he walked away. The servant nodded, closed and locked the door.   
  
Sesshoumaru entered his chambers with a badly bleeding Kagome in his arms. "Damn that foolish hanyou." He said as he placed Kagome down upon his bed. He dragged a chair over to the bedside and a servant woman came in with clean cloth, a bowl of water, and bandages to wrap the wound. Sesshoumaru took the items and nodded his head for the servant to leave to get some new cloths for when he was done wrapping her wounds.   
  
He looked down at her bleeding stomach and tore the cloth from the wound. (A/N: No nothing was showing that shouldn't be seen by a male. Gosh. Lol. I'm not someone who would write about that stuff so don't worry.) He laid the cloth in the water and rang it out before gently wiping the blood from the wound. Once it was clean he gently wrapped the wound keeping it clean from any germs. He looked at her neck. Blood was dripping down from the corner of her mouth. He gently wrapped what little bandages he had left around her neck and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. "I'm sorry Kagome." He said as he gently brushed her bangs aside and kissed her upon the forehead. "Heir of the Eastern Lands." (A/N: So that's what that star means. Haha) Yes, she is the heir to the Eastern lands. There was tale about the heir of the eastern lands and the lord of the western lands but that will be revealed in all good time.  
  
The servant returned and placed the cloths and some clean sheets to the side. "I shall changed the bedding when she awakes milord." She said as she bowed. Sesshoumaru merely nodded the woman before she left.   
  
He wrapped the covers around Kagome's body. She was sleeping now. She had blacked out after she found out that Rin was ok. Sesshoumaru grabbed onto her hand and held on to it as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes resting. He needed to rest, to get his mind off Inuyasha, and what had happened.   
  
  
  
Kagome awoke with sweat dripping down her face. Her hand was held by Sesshoumaru's who was staring at her. "Are you ok?" he asked tilting his head to the side a bit. Kagome looked down at her one free hand with a frown on her face. "I had a dream that Inuyasha... that he... he... Killed you!" she said as her face fell into that one hand she was once staring at. "I couldn't do anything but sit there and watch you die. Then he killed me and Kikyou got my soul. She's controlling him. I know she is. I still hate him but no one should be controlled Sesshoumaru." Her voiced weakened as she spoke. Sesshoumaru let go of her hand and moved from the chair to the edge of the bed. "Don't worry." He said as he placed an arm around her and pulled her to him. "Inuyasha shall never kill me or you He will never touch Shippo or Rin either."  
  
Kagome relax a bit as she was caught in his embrace. Her head lying on his shoulder as she tried to forget the dream. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. I didn't mean to lose control of myself." "No need Kagome. We sometimes lose control of our self. Now look there." He said pointing to the window. "It's a beautiful day, how about we go outside with Shippo and Rin. They have been locked up enough for one day." Kagome nodded. "I shall be right with you. I must change." Sesshoumaru nodded and exited the room and went to get Shippo and Rin from the locked room.  
  
The garden was beautiful. Shippo and Rin were chasing butterflies once again. Kagome sat in the field of flowers enjoying the beautiful sun and the lovely flowers while trying to forget the pain in her stomach and neck. She wore her old kimono, the black one with blue. Sesshoumaru sat beside her. Silver hair blowing in the light wind that passed them. A small smile creeping up upon his lips as he looked at Shippo and Rin and then to Kagome who was sitting there beside him picking all sorts of flowers.   
  
"Are you happy here Kagome?" He asked looking at her. She turned her head and looked at him. "Well of course I am. Why would you ask such a thing?" "Just wondering is all. I wasn't sure." He quickly turned his head away looking at Shippo and Rin. "Sesshoumaru. Do you not wish for me and Shippo to be here anymore?" Kagome asked a bit curious. "That's ridiculous. Of course I do, you two keep me and Rin company and you give my home more life to it."  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled as she turned looking at the two children that played in the garden and flower before her. Once again Shippo and Rin tried to tackle Kagome and Sesshou but they didn't catch them of guard like last time.  
  
Kagome and Sesshou caught them just as the jumped at them and they all four, at once, started to laugh. It was paradise here, everyone was happy.   
  
Or were they? Was Sesshoumaru still lonely? Did Rin really like having Shippo and Kagome around? Is Rin jealous of Kagome for being so close to Sesshoumaru? Does Shippo want to be there with Kagome, Rin and Sesshoumaru? Is Kagome wishing she never met Sesshoumaru and Rin? If any of theses were true, they weren't shown. 


	8. A Nightmare of a day

Weeks went by and everyone in Sesshoumaru's palace was as happy as can be. Kagome was happy, Shippo was happy, Rin was so happy to have Shippo and Kagome there and Sesshoumaru was surprisingly enough happy as well.  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful spring morning. Shippo had gone off with a servant friend of his to a village to get some much needed supplies, Sesshoumaru was in a very important meeting with some other lords and Kagome and Rin had nothing to do.   
  
"So, Rin. Do you want to go out in the garden for a bit?" Kagome asked as the two walked around the palace thinking of something to do. The garden was their favorite spot to go when they were bored. Rin nodded and grabbed Kagome's hand and they walked toward the garden.   
  
The window to Sesshoumaru's office, where the meeting was being held, was facing the garden that Kagome and Rin now walked in. He glanced out the window and saw that they were ok. But he still felt as if someone was out there waiting for them to come to the right spot so he kept glancing out there and keeping an eye on them.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, Is everything alright? You seem to be looking out the window a lot." One of the lords asked looking at Sesshoumaru with a worried expression. "Yes. Everything is fine." He turned his head back to the lords. They all stared at him. Had he really been looking out the window that much? The lords glanced out the window and saw Kagome with Rin as they walked farther and farther from the view of the window, which made Sesshoumaru very worried. "Ooo. That's why. Your women and Child are out there." Another lord spoke as he turned his gaze back upon Sesshoumaru.  
  
"She is not my women, but merely a quest. And yes my child is out there. Now that is the end of this conversation. We have other matters to deal with." And with that the lords went on about there deals and trades as usual.  
  
Kagome and Rin walked on and on. The sky was a lovely blue and the clouds weren't out. As they reached a large patch of flowers of yellow, Rin spotted two butterflies and began to chase them in the small patch. "Don't go off too far Rin." Kagome called as she sat and watched Rin chase the butterflies. "I wont." Rin called as she waved her hands about trying to catch them.   
  
Kagome merely smiled. "Wonderful isn't she Kagome?" Came a voice from behind her. A voice to familiar for her comfort. "What are you doing here?" "I merely came to ask you a question." The women behind Kagome said. She no longer smelled like bone and earth, but she smelled like a disgusting human in which made Kagome's nose wrinkle at the terrible smell.   
  
Kagome stood and turned around. She now faced Kikyou. "Well. What question did you wish for me to answer?" she asked very calm and making sure to keep her senses aimed at Kikyou and Rin making sure Kikyou didn't try anything and make sure Rin was safe at all times. So far, So good.  
  
Kikyou walked around a bit. Back in forth as if thinking of how to ask Kagome the question. "I was wondering, how is that I only have half a soul still? How is it that you're still alive?" Kagome knew that answer and could answer easily. "Its because, even though you were reborn, it didn't complete your soul. The reason I'm still alive is when Inuyasha made his wish, the Shiko no Tama completed my soul and changing my form."   
  
Kikyou nodded and since Kagome had her senses locked on Kikyou and Rin, she was too late to notice the fast approaching hanyou. She turned around to come face to face with Inuyasha.  
  
'Damn it' she thought to herself as she flexed her claws. "Don't even try it Kagome." Kikyou said from behind. She had Rin by the hand with a dagger held in her other. Kagome growled. She had lost her lock on Rin and Kikyou when she turned around to fight Inuyasha. 'Damn it, where are you Sesshoumaru.' Kagome thought as she looked between Rin and Kikyou then to Inuyasha.   
  
Kagome hung her head in defeat. "Fine. What do you want? Just don't hurt Rin." "We want your soul." Inuyasha said plain as day. "Why?" Kagome asked as she looked at Kikyou. "Because with your soul, I'm complete." "Fine. If I give you my soul, will you leave Rin, Sesshoumaru and Shippo alone?" Kagome asked as she looked between the two. "Why? Have you grown feelings for my stupid half-brother?" Inuyasha asked as he growled lowly. "Maybe. Its none of your business."   
  
  
  
Up in Sesshoumaru's office, the Great Western Lord felt the strong presence of his half-brother and his stupid wife. He jumped up out of his seat and ran out of the room bursting through all the doors and pushing aside anyone who stood in his way.   
  
He reached the garden and ran toward the 4 in his garden. "Don't you dare Inuyasha." He said as he neared them clearly unnoticed. He ran forth into the shadow of a tree, down wind from the group to keep his presence unknown to them.   
  
Just as he got into the shadows he couldn't believe it. Kagome was giving up and so soon too. Or was she? Was she merely tricking them into believing it?  
  
Kagome hung her head in defeat. "Fine. What do you want? Just don't hurt Rin." "We want your soul." Inuyasha said plain as day. "Why?" Kagome asked as she looked at Kikyou. "Because with your soul, I'm complete." "Fine. If I give you my soul, will you leave Rin, Sesshoumaru and Shippo alone?" Kagome asked as she looked between the two. "Why? Have you grown feelings for my stupid half-brother?" Inuyasha asked as he growled lowly. "Maybe. Its none of your business."  
  
Sesshoumaru had had enough. He ran from the trees shadow behind Kikyou and grabbed her hair pulling her head back and placing a now glowing with poison claw to her neck. "Let Rin and Kagome go unharmed and your wench is unharmed." He spoke in a ton that made chills run up Rin and Kagome's spine. Inuyasha merely growled louder. "How dare you." He spat as he looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You tried to hurt my daughter and my quest. You have no reason to say that. I have every right to kill you both right here, right now." Sesshoumaru said as he lightly pressed his claw against Kikyou's neck telling her to let Rin go in which she did. She threw Rin the to side but Inuyasha had gotten a hold of Kagome.   
  
He held a dagger to her neck lightly necking it. The coppery smell of Kagome's blood filling the air around them. It made Sesshoumaru want to dig his hand right into Kikyou's throat and kill her. He gently started to cut Kikyou's neck. Hot tears fell from Kagome's eyes as the dagger was pulled across her thin neck, cutting it causing blood to spill from it.  
  
More blood poured from Kikyou's neck then it did from Kagome's. It made Inuyasha furious. Sesshoumaru had finished cutting the deep line across Kikyou's neck and yet she was still alive. He held her up by her hair off the ground as she screamed out in pain while tears fell from her hate-filled eyes as the stared at Inuyasha pleading for him to let Kagome go.  
  
Inuyasha took the dagger and rammed it into Kagome's upper right shoulder and threw her to the ground as she screamed out and grabbed her now pouring blood shoulder.   
  
Sesshoumaru dropped Kikyou as he watched Kagome fall and Rin run toward her. Rin kneeled down by Kagome. She looked to Sesshoumaru who pointed to the palace and for her to go and stay there until he returned. Rin did so as tears fell from her eyes as she took one last look back at her bleeding mother.   
  
Sesshoumaru gently pulled Kagome onto her back. She winced as she was moved and she slowly opened her eyes seeing Sesshoumaru and a smile went across her face. "Kagome are you alright? Did he hit your heart?" Sesshoumaru asked as he pulled her into his lap as he sat on the ground.   
  
Inuyasha growled while picking up Kikyou. "I will get you for this brother. If Kikyou doesn't live, you'll wish you never were born." And with that he ran off to seek a healer for the poison that was slowly moving through Kikyou's body.  
  
Kagome winced as Sesshoumaru pulled her hand from her shoulder. He supported her back with one arm and used the other to pull her hand from her wound. He looked at it with a worried expression. He couldn't tell what Inuyasha had hit to make it bleed so much. Her shoulder and chest was covered in her crimson blood. It made Sesshoumaru want to throw up but he refrained from doing so.   
  
"I'll be.. Fine...." She trailed off as her body went limb in his arms. He quickly picked her up into his arms and ran off toward the palace praying and hoping she would make it and that the dagger hadn't hit her heart or anything that would cause her to lose her life if she hadn't lost it already. "Please Kagome. Don't go. I love you too much to let you go. No, not now. Not today. Don't go." He whispered down to her as he ran with all his might to the house. "SOMEONE HELP ME. LADY KAGOME IS INJURIED BADLY!" he yelled as he burst through the doors.   
  
Did Kagome make it? What did the dagger hit? Did it hit her heart? Will she live to see the next day? To hear Sesshoumaru's good-bye and Shippo and Rin's to?   
  
(Am I evil or what?! Haha. Next chapter will be up tomorrow of course. Like I always do. I'm having some family problems right now. I had a fight with my dad that's why I was so late in getting it updated. Sorry Peeps. I'll try to update sooner tomorrow. Review please! And don't hate me too much. So far I haven't gotten a single flame. Wow. I thought I would have by now. Lol. See yall later. ~Brittany~)(O and for the people who read both my stories, sorry I don't update it as much as I use to. I'll try to update it tomorrow.) 


	9. sorry

Sorry for not updating yesterday but my computer is wacked right now. I'm at school and if I cant update this afternoon I will be bring the next 2 chapters to school to update from here. Sorry about all this. ~brittany~ 


	10. The Good and The Bad

Servants from all around ran toward Sesshoumaru telling him that the doctor was on the 3rd floor of the palace. He didn't even stay to say a thank you. He was off at an amazing speed he had never reached before. He was on the 3rd floor in a matter of 2 seconds.   
  
He looked around with panic all over his face. He turned right and ran down the long hallway and finally spotted the healer that lived in his house. "Please help her." He said. The doctor nodded and took Kagome from Sesshoumaru and went into one of the chambers. (Bedrooms. Chambers sounds more, sesshie type. Lol) "You'll have to stay out here while I work on her. She was injured badly." And that was all the doctor said before he shut the door leaving a very worried and panic struck demon lord outside the door.  
  
For hours Sesshoumaru marched back and forth in front of the door with his arms crossed over his chest and panic still on his face along with the emotion of worry and confusion. He didn't leave the door. Not even to wish Rin and Shippo good night, which he had done every night now. He was worried beyond belief. The one who could melt his ice cold heart, the one he loved, someone he actually loved, was dying in the very room he was marching in front of, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.  
  
It seemed like hours and hours on end. It seemed like the sun should rise any moment from the dark sky. The day had gone by and night had come and it seemed it should end any moment, but according to one of the servants, day shouldn't be coming for a while.  
  
Finally the door opened and the doctor came out shaking his head whipping his hands on a blood-covered cloth. "Well?!" Sesshoumaru said as he stood still with curiosity. "Its amazing. The weapon used to hit her didn't hit anything life threatening. She did lose a lot of blood and will be weak. Her demon powers and miko powers will help her heal but no powers can help her get back the blood she lost except her own will to live. Its up to her now." The doctor nodded for Sesshoumaru to go in after he had explained. Sesshoumaru was in shock. So she still could die? But how it was only a dagger that hit her. A silly dagger could kill a beautiful and powerful thing as Kagome? It seemed impossible but it was true.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down by Kagome's bed and held her hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the wonderful sliver haired man she longed to see for hours. "Sesshou-" she was cut off as a clawed finger was placed on her lips. "Shh. Don't talk. Just rest." Kagome nodded but didn't dare close her eyes as she was scared she would close her eyes and never be able to open them again and see his lovely face, which she longed to hold in her hands once more.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry I wasn't there to keep that stupid hanyou from hurting you." Kagome shook her head as tears fell. "Sesshoumaru, its not your fault. It's mine for being weak and not paying attention. Don't feel guilty. You came, and that was all you could do what you did. Thank you." Her one free hand gently reached up to his face, she winced as her shoulder gave her shocked pain but she kept her hand there. 'How could a dagger do this to me?' she asked herself as she looked into his golden eyes as her hand rested on his cheek. She wished he would smile for her, one time incase she would never see it again.  
  
As if reading her thoughts, he smiled. A warm smile and took his one free hand and placed it on the hand that rested on his cheek and nuzzling into that hand. "You'll be ok. I know you will. You have the power, strength, and determination, will, and love to live past this. Plus, we still have a ton of revenge to get, don't we?" Kagome smiled as tears still fell down her face. Tears that weren't hers hit her hand. Sesshoumaru was crying.   
  
Kagome could feel hot tears run down her arm from the hand that rested on his cheek. Kagome winced as her shoulder gave her another shock of pain that was 10 times worse then the other.   
  
Sesshoumaru gently placed Kagome's hand down on the bed, his other hand letting her hand go. He stood and walked around to the other side of the bed. Kagome was lying on her side and couldn't see what Sesshou was doing.   
  
We walked up to the window and opened it to feel a nice warm spring breeze flow in and over his form toward Kagome's. She smiled, the breeze felt nice. "Thank you." She whispered. Sesshoumaru merely smiled and Kagome could feel his smile since she couldn't see it.  
  
Kagome suddenly felt pressure on the bed area behind her. She felt warm arms wrap gently around her and she felt Sesshoumaru lay behind her, which shocked her a bit, a first but soon realized what he was doing.   
  
She felt the increasing pain in her shoulder faded to a merely itch and cut like pain as if she didn't have a huge gash but a mere cut. She smiled and snuggled into his hold. "How did you make it go away?" she asked a bit curios. "I simply used my own power to help ease the pain that you felt. I couldn't bare to see you in pain anymore." Kagome nodded. "So tired. But to scared to go to sleep. How cruel life is." Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes as sleep slowly took her over. "Don't worry Kagome. I wont let you die, not now, not ever." And that was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep in his warm embrace and in no pain what so ever.  
  
Morning came and the two were asleep peacefully when the doctor came in. He only awoke Sesshoumaru who was still keeping the pain from coming back to Kagome. "Wise Sesshoumaru-sama. I hadn't thought about you using your powers to keep Lady Kagome's pain at bay. Very wise." The doctor poked Kagome's finger and tasted her blood, a disgusting thing that made Sesshoumaru want to bit his head for doing but he knew why the doctor did so. "Its amazing. She's almost got all the blood back she lost. I don't know how but it seems love is a powerful force. She should be resting in bed for 4 days but it seems now that she could get up right now and feel almost perfectly fine. Amazing." The doctor left mumbling Amazing to himself over and over.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome. Had his love for her and his powers been enough to help her regain the blood she lost? Or was there another power with in her. Whatever it was it worked and it didn't matter anymore. She would make it. Thank the lords.   
  
  
  
Kagome awoke to come face to face with golden eyes, sliver hair, and smile she loved to see. "Morning Sesshoumaru." She said happily still thinking Sesshoumaru was using his powers to keep her from pain. But that idea soon faded when she realized he was looking at her weird and was standing above her from the bedside and not touching her at all. "Do you feel any pain?" he asked tilting his head to the side a bit. "No, but aren't you using your powers?" "No, not at all. It seems you'll be fine. The healer came in and said you could get up now and feel almost perfectly fine."   
  
Kagome sat up in bed and stood with a bit of help from Sesshoumaru. Amazingly enough she felt no pain at all. "Humm.. Cool." Kagome said as she twirled around in the middle of the room, making Sesshoumaru worry that she would fall. She stopped and realized her robs were soaked with dry blood. "Gross." She said and ran down to the 2nd floor to get clean robs.  
  
About 30 minutes later she met Sesshoumaru in the dinning hall for breakfast. "Where are Shippo and Rin?" "O, there at the village. Don't worry they are well protected. Shippo was dying to see you but I said you were getting dressed but that you were fine, same for Rin. They shall return around midday." Sesshoumaru stated as he stood and helped Kagome set. She was still a little shaky but way better then yesterday.   
  
She now wore a kimono exactly like Sesshoumaru. She didn't wear the armor though; it wasn't her style so to speak of, to wear armor. Her hair was up in a bun held by the same two-chop stick like things. Sesshoumaru smiled as he stood behind Kagome. He gently pulled out the chopstick items and leaned forward near her ear. He whispered softly in her ear, "I thought you were going to wear your hair down all the time?" Kagome smiled. So he remembered. "Sorry about that. I was trying something different." Sesshoumaru gave her a light kiss on the cheek before going back to his set.   
  
"Its alright. As long as it isn't forever." Sesshoumaru said as he ate the food upon his plate. "Kagome, please eat your breakfast. You don't look all that weal and I think if you eat you'll fell much better." Kagome nodded and ate the food upon her plate. She had planned on eat it in first place. She was starving for once.   
  
Breakfast was nice and after that, Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked around the palace talking and spending sometime together. It was lovely. All was right.   
  
(I would add something but then people will be like " I thought you said this chapter would end with out a huge cliffy?!" So I guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what could ruin the moment or make it better. Who knows? Is anyone getting tired of Kikyou and Inuyasha?! Should we bring some new characters of my own in? Let me know. Thanks! ~brittany~) 


	11. flame or no, You tell me

Well I'm not sure if it was flame or what but they didn't like my story it seems.   
  
Review:  
  
Your story seems copied from tons of other Sessomaru and Kagome   
  
romances ' Inu Yasha betrays her, Kagome is in a yokai form, Sessomaru saves   
  
her, and they fall in love!' I am sorry to say your chapters are too   
  
short, the charcters are out of charcter and you use terms of today not   
  
fuedal Japan. Like ok, mom , and dad. They would of used Alright,   
  
Mother,and Father. Not to mention Rin always adds a sama after Sessomaru's   
  
name. Although yuor story lacks somthing of what I look for I believe you   
  
are not an experianced authour yet.So maybe this is one of your first   
  
stories. Keep working in them and you'll be good in no time!rnrn ~*  
  
I will not release her fanfiction name to you all because lord knows what would happen. But she seems to think my story is too common but that person doesn't know how uncommon it will turn out. The way my story is going to go I have read one like it yet. I hope I don't get anymore like this. **sniff sniff tear tear** lol. ~brittany~ 


	12. The new comer

(Hey peeps. Sorry about the slow updates. Hehe. It seems that the person who reviewed saying that stuff that I posted was merely trying to help. I guess I took it a bit to far. For give me for posting that. **sweat drop, nervous laugh** ok well anyways I've been keeping you'll waiting for too long. Lets get to the story ok?! I'm bringing in my own character, and if yall think this is too common you wait and see, it will take a big turn and then another one. I'll have yall wanting more for like ever! Haha! ~brittany~)  
  
It was a wonderful spring morning and Kagome was in the garden but alone this time. Shippo and Rin were in the village with a servant friend once again and Sesshoumaru had to take care of some business in another part of his land, which left Kagome to do as she pleased.   
  
She walked around the garden exploring what little land of it she hadn't. She came to the edge of the forest and stopped. There was a fast approaching demon. But it wasn't an Inuyoukai. She couldn't tell what kind of demon it was. It might have been a mix.  
  
Finally from behind a tree the demon appeared. Kagome stepped back holding her hand over her mouth in shock. He was almost as handsome as Sesshoumaru.  
  
He had long silver hair that reached down to his feet. He wore all white. His eyes a dark purple that would make you freeze in your steps. Upon his side rested a sword. It must have been as long as Sesshoumaru sword and just as strong. Then from behind him you could see large wings coming from his back. Large white wings that were folded up at the moment. But there was something wrong with him, on his stomach was blood, not just little spots but tons of it, and right across his stomach was a large deep gash that couldn't be missed. He had a line shaped scar on his right cheek.   
  
"O my." Was all Kagome could say. The figure before her stared at her in horror. He didn't want to get anyone hurt but she was there. "Please miss, go and hide before you are hurt as well." Kagome knew of what he spoke and why. She felt the strong evil demon coming toward them. "Sir please follow me. You will be safe here." The man looked at her with strong worry in his eyes. "Miss, I'm sorry but you have mistaken. The thing that is after me.." he was cut off as Kagome grabbed his hand and started to run as fast as she could toward the palace. "Sir I know of what comes after you but I assure you it will not harm you here."  
  
They reached the house and Kagome turned around throwing the man inside the door and then closing it. She placed her arms out and her palms facing toward the demon that was now were she and the man use to stand. "O please let it work," she whispered under her breath as she thought of her miko powers. Soon a force field, a wall of purple light surrounded the building keeping all evil out. "There that should hold until the demon no longer wishes to hunt down the man."  
  
Kagome stepped inside as her energy drained slowly from her body as her miko powers kept the wall up. She looked at the man who leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath. Blood covered his hand as it held his wound. "Sir please allow me to tend to your wounds. You may stay here until you are better." She said as she walked over to him. He faced her and gave her a weak smile before falling forward, giving Kagome barely anytime to catch him, but she managed to anyway.   
  
Kagome took the man upstairs to the 2nd floor. There was a empty chamber beside hers. She entered the room to confront darkness. She found her way to the bed and placed him gently on the bed. She then found her way toward the window and pulled the curtains back allowing sun light to flow in.   
  
Kagome turned around to see the man laying on the bed with blood all over him now. She sighed and walked off to get bandages. She knew he wouldn't die anytime soon so she didn't go as fast as she had before but still went at a god like sped to get things. She returned to find the man awake and trying to sit up but failing terribly in doing so. Kagome shook her head with a smile.  
  
"You shouldn't try to move with those wounds you have sir." She said as she sat down on the bedside and placing the items she had gathered on a table near the bed. She had gathered a bowl of water, clean cloth to clean the wound, and bandages to wrap it with.   
  
"Thank you milady, for all you have done." He said as he finally sat up. Kagome merely smiled as she placed the cloth in the water bowl. "It is always a pleasure to help those in need. Now if I may ask you a question, why is that demon after you?" Kagome gently wiped the blood from his stomach and tenderly cleaned around the wound with the cloth. She could see him wince every so often as she cleaned the wound but then again who wouldn't; it was deep and looked painful, very painful.  
  
"Truthfully I don't know. I was merely minding my own business and it started to attack me. Kagome clean out the cloth so blood no longer stained it as much. She gently wiped the blood from his face to see it clearly. Now that blood wasn't covering his face he looked very charming and breath taking like Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry to hear that." Was all Kagome could say as she stared at him. He blinked a bit nervous under her stare. Kagome finally shook her head to break the gaze and blushed noticing that she had been staring at him. "Well you should take a bath. Its over there." Kagome said pointing to a small door the side of the room near the window. "I shall get you some clean robs and lunch will be ready soon. I shall come and get you when its ready." She silently walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
The strange man could sense that her energy was draining from her and that she wouldn't last much longer. He took a quick bath and found cloths on his bed in which he quickly changed into. He wore a loss white top and pants (like Inuyasha's but only white.) and he wore a purple sash around his waist that matched the color of his eyes. He liked the outfit and was grateful for it.   
  
As he walked from his room he saw the young lady who had saved him, Kagome. She was less powerful now but she stood in front of a window looking out at the garden. The man limbed down toward her holding his stomach with one hand. As he approached he heard her sigh. "What is wrong milady?" he asked as he stood by her looking out the window. "The demon is still there and my powers aren't that strong today for some reason. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep him off. He's not exactly weak like the other demons I have faced in my past." The man was very surprised. A woman, an Inuyoukai woman nonetheless, had faced demons before? In battle?  
  
"O please forgive me. My name is Ookami. And you might be?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Forgive me for not introducing myself, I'm Kagome. Tis a pleasure to meet you." "Tis a pleasure to meet you Lady Kagome. So, how is that you are here staying in the western lords house might I ask?" he said as he turned around looking around the hall as if expecting Sesshoumaru to show up any minute. "I should like to know how you found it. But I shall answer your question first. He is the half-brother to old friend of mine and when that old friend of mine betrayed my heart I ran into Sesshoumaru-sama."   
  
Ookami nodded with a smile on his face. "I see. Well I'm not sure how I found my way here but here I am." He walked toward the steps. "This is a mighty big place. You have 2 pups, do you not? A kitsune and a.. human?" the man seemed to be interested in the human child. Never had he heard of a Inuyoukai taking care of a human, and the human staying in the house of the western lord too. This was very odd. "The human is the adopted daughter of Sesshoumaru but he wishes for only I to know so you can not tell him I told you. But yes there is a human and kitsune who stay here. The kitsune is my adopted son and the human is a close friend of mine, almost like my daughter. There names are Shippo and Rin."  
  
Just then Kagome felt a sudden lose of balance and energy and fell to her knees. The shield was gone but the demon's presence was no longer around. "Thank.. Goodness." Kagome breathed as she stayed on her knees. Ookami was now standing in front of the stairs but before he could move to help Kagome a hand had reached around his neck and slammed him into the wall behind him. He gasped for air as Sesshoumaru picked him up the ground.   
  
"What did you do to her?" he growled as he tightened his grip on Ookami's neck. "He did nothing to me Sesshoumaru. I swear it. I had a shield up and it used up my energy." Sesshoumaru's gaze shifted from Ookami to Kagome. "You swear?" he said now a bit calmer. "I swear." She said finally and unbalanced, getting to her feet and dusting her knees off.   
  
Sesshoumaru dropped Ookami and stepped toward Kagome with a worried expression. "Why did you use a shield?" he asked holding out a hand to her for balance, which she thankfully took and he wrapped his other arm around her shoulder and helped her to her room. "Well a demon was after Ookami-sama there and I couldn't let the demon just come on your land and kill Ookami-sama. So I put up the force field to keep it out." Sesshoumaru merely nodded and helped her sit on her bed.   
  
"Just rest dear." He said as she laid down and he pulled the covers over her. "You'll feel better in no time."   
  
Ookami stood in the doorway. Sesshoumaru soon came toward him and exited shutting the door as Ookami stepped back. "So your Ookami. It's been a long time. I didn't notice you. Forgive me." Ookami laughed. "No need to be sorry old friend. It happens. I didn't notice you at first." Sesshoumaru let a small smile spread across his lips at his old friend. "So you finally found someone. Where did you find her? How does she know your stupid half-brother?" "O, that's a long story you're asking for there Ookami." "So tell me. I want to know what you have been up to for all these years and what's with hiding the place from all site for so many years too? O boy do I have a lot of questions to ask you Sesshoumaru." "As I do you."   
  
They walked down the stairs talking and catching up.   
  
So who is this Ookami guy? How does he know Sesshoumaru? How dose Sesshoumaru know him? Will he get between Kagome and Sesshoumaru? Is he working for Kikyou and Inuyasha? 


	13. Ookami and bad memories

(Sorry this is up so late and that it's not as long as the other chapters but I'm ill and its late. I will update better tomorrow. Please forgive. ~brittany~)(I own Ookami by the way but I DON'T own Inuyasha.)  
  
Sesshoumaru and Ookami walked on down toward the library for a bit of time to talk to one another.  
  
It turns out that Ookami and Sesshoumaru had been good childhood friends but Ookami was taken away to the Eastern lands. Ookami is a mixed demon. It is not known how he got the wings but he is part kitsune and Inuyoukai.  
  
Ookami sat down in a chair in the middle of the library. Sesshoumaru sat down as well. "So, What have you been up to, besides trying to keep your hands of Kagome?" "Thank you very much, I'm able to control myself and I need not to put my hands on Lady Kagome." Sesshoumaru said lifting his nose up slightly in the air looking very proud of himself. Ookami merely laughed. "I know Sesshoumaru, calm down."   
  
Just then the library door banged open and a young human and kitsune ran into the room over to Sesshoumaru. The human girl tugged on the pants leg of Sesshoumaru's outfit looking up at him while the kitsune jumped up on to the armrest of the chair. "Where's Kagome?" they asked as the same time. "Lady Kagome is upstairs resting. She is extremely tired and needs a lot of sleep so you two leave her be, alright?" The two nodded and looked to Ookami. "Who's he father?" Rin asked as she pointed to Ookami. "I'm Ookami of the Eastern Lands." Ookami said standing and walking over to the two young ones. The kitsune now stood beside Rin who was looking at Ookami with a amazement on her face as she stared at the wings upon his back.   
  
Ookami noticed this and gently gave his wings a flap and smiled warmly to the young ones. Sesshoumaru let a small smile spread across his face seeing the two little ones giggle and run over to Ookami and hug him. "Welcome Ookami-sama. Will you stay and play with us? Please?" the two begged as they smiled up at him. "Sure why not?" Ookami said before glancing over at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "You take them outside and I'll go check on Kagome." Ookami nodded and winked at Sesshoumaru before releasing a chuckle and walking out with the kids.   
  
Sesshoumaru walked up the stairs wondering why Kagome wasn't that strong today. She seemed a bit different too. As if she knew something. She might have figured it out when she saw Ookami. It might have been her miko powers that brought back a memory of him. Sesshoumaru wanted her to remember but didn't at the same time.  
  
He finally reached the room. He gently opened the door to find that Kagome was tossing and turning, she was having a nightmare. Her claws were digging into her palms as her hands remained in a fist position. It was making Sesshoumaru worry. She had done that once and caused her hands to bleed very badly, but it seemed it wasn't as bad as last time. There was barely any blood coming from her hands even though her claws were deep into her palms.  
  
He glided over to her bedside and sat down upon the edge and gently shook Kagome.  
  
*************** Kagome's Dream ******************  
  
Fire, all around. No way out. No one in sight. She was young, to young to die. She could see two young white haired boys on the other side of the flames crying and screaming for her to come on. How could she move, flames were all around her. No way out. Then something grabbed her and pulled up out of the fire. It seemed so real.   
  
She could feel the heat from the flames. She began to cry. Hot tears running down her dirt stained cheeks making clear paths down them and washing away the dirt. She screamed and reached out with a hand as she was pulled from the flames and from the two boys.   
  
She was dropped on the ground outside a large house that was on fire. "The boys, the other boys!" she screamed pointy toward the burning house. The dark figure, which had pulled her out of the fire, ran toward the house again. Were the boys going to make it? Were they going to be ok? She couldn't wait to find out. She had to do something.  
  
******************* END **************************  
  
Kagome awoke to hearing her name being called.   
  
"KAGOME Wake up!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he shook her gently. She snapped open her eyes to feel sharp pains in her hands. "Wha.. What happened?" she asked shaking her head a bit and looking at her bloody hands. "You had a bad dream and was tossing and turning, and as you see, hurting yourself. Are you alright?" he asked as she finally looked him in the eye. "I.. I dunno. It was so real, as if it was a memory playing over again from a past life or from my past. I could feel the heat, the tears on the cheeks; I could hear the fire and the screams. It was to real not of have happened."   
  
Sesshoumaru gently wrapped his arms around Kagome and rocked back and forth. "Its ok Kagome. It was merely a dream, that's all it was. Don't worry your safe now, there's not fire or flames or screams and no need for tears." It was too late; he could smell the salty tears already.   
  
  
  
Ookami stood up and looked up toward Kagome's window and sighed. He knew she was dreaming memories that were reawaken from meeting him and he knew she would remember soon enough. He shook his head. "O dear sister." 


	14. A new Creature

(Hey Fans/readers. Sorry this is up late but I had to go to the doctor and it turns out that my neck was infected and that if I had just let it slide that it would have spread to my brain and up, well to be truthful, KILLED ME. And I don't think you all want that to happen. So sorry this is up late. I'll try to update sooner tomorrow. Thanks waiting! ENJOY! ~Yours truly~ ~Brittany~)  
  
Ookami stood up and looked up toward Kagome's window and sighed. He knew she was dreaming memories that were reawaken from meeting him and he knew she would remember soon enough. He shook his head. "O dear sister."  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked out into the garden to find Ookami and the two young ones playing. "Kagome, I think you and Ookami should talk. He has a lot to talk about with you."   
  
Kagome nodded as she walked toward Ookami. He stood and they walked off together. Sesshoumaru knew that his Kagome was safe with Ookami; Ookami wouldn't let anything happen to his sister who his best friend loved very much.  
  
They walked a ways in silence before Ookami finally spoke. "Kagome, There is something I think you should know." Kagome stopped, as did Ookami. She looked at him a bit confused. "Yes?" " You see, you're my sister. I'm the lord of the Eastern lands and if anything were to happen to me you are to take over, that's why you're the heir of the Eastern lands." He looked to her banged covered forehead. He gently pulled the bangs back and saw the star. "You see, you have the star or the Eastern lands as I do."  
  
Ookami gently pulled his own bangs back revealing the same star on his forehead. "So that means that the people on the other side of the well aren't my real family?" "Yes. They merely took you in a long time ago. That I shall explain to you later."  
  
  
  
For some odd reason Kagome felt like she could trust Ookami's words. "Brother?" she whispered as she fell forward and hugged her brother, Ookami. "My dear baby sister." Ookami caught her in the hug. "You love Sesshoumaru-sama don't you?" he asked low enough as to make sure she only heard him. Kagome nodded. She released him and he released her. "I really do Ookami. I really do."   
  
Ookami nodded. "It's getting late, we should go back." Kagome nodded. 'Something isn't right. Someone or something is to close for comfort. Something is after Kagome, Kagome and her happiness here at the Western Lands palace with Sesshoumaru. Guess I should be on high alert.' Ookami thought as he walked back to the palace while looking around.   
  
Kagome noticed that her brother was tense and on high alert from the way he looked around and rested his hand on his swords handle. She shrugged it off thinking he was just being an over protective brother like most are.  
  
As they got closer to the palace a growl wanted to escape from Ookami's mouth, as the evil feeling grew stronger. He hated the weird feeling. It was as if it was draining the power out of him.   
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Ookami yelled as they came closer to the Demon lord and the two young ones. "Yes Ookami?" he asked raising his head. "You feel it?" Ookami asked looking around with worry starting to spread upon his face. "Yes. I'm afraid I do. Lets get Lady Kagome and the children inside." Ookami nodded and picked up the pace in which made Kagome walk faster to keep up.  
  
Kagome ran up to Sesshoumaru as Ookami gathered the young ones up. "Sesshoumaru, what's going on?" she asked. He didn't answer. They now were walking inside the house down a long dark hallway. Ookami pasted them and went upstairs to place the two young ones in a safe spot.  
  
  
  
Kagome got tired of this. He was ignoring her on purpose and it ticked her off big time. "Sesshoumaru!" she raised her voice a little and stepped in front of him to block his path. "What is wrong? Why are you and Ookami so up tight? Why can't I feel it?" Sesshoumaru looked down at her through the darkness.   
  
The hallway was extremely dark and it went down hill as if to go underground. "Kagome, something is coming. Its more powerful then Inuyasha, or even I. It will take all our strength to defeat it and I don't want you or the two young ones hurt. Ookami has gone upstairs to gather what you will need to survive until the evil is defeated." He glided by her and kept walking.  
  
"Sesshoumaru what the heck is coming I have a right to know!" Kagome yelled not moving expect to turn around to face the Demon Lord she loved so very much. "Why do you have a right to know? Because it's coming toward you? Even more of a reason to keep you from knowing. Please Kagome. Don't fight with me. I hate it." Sesshoumaru didn't turn around to face her but merely stopped in his tracks.  
  
  
  
He soon felt a hand placed on his shoulder and the gaze of Kagome upon him. "Sesshoumaru, I don't want to fight with you. I hate to fight with you as well but I still want to know so I can at least be prepared to help you two if needed." Sesshoumaru sighed. They might, just might, need her help in the end but he didn't want to take the risk but still. "Alright. I can't tell you for sure what is coming, but its more powerful then even Naraku could have been with the entire Shikon jewel." Kagome knew that was almost an impossible to beat strength if he said it was more powerful then Naraku with the all the jewel. "That powerful? All right then. We give it all we got. But just in case."   
  
She stepped around him and stood in front of him looking him in the eyes. "I want you to know, I love you Sesshoumaru-sama." She leaned up and placed a hand on his cheek and gently pressed her lips against his as he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning into the kiss.   
  
Sesshoumaru reluctantly broke the kiss and smiled down at her. Another true loving smile she loved to see. "I love you too Kagome. Don't forget that."   
  
Ookami came running down the hallway with all his might holding a large bag and the two young ones. "COME SESSHOUMARU ITS ALMOST HERE!" Sesshoumaru's senses snapped back to there regular high alert and he noticed the power was much much more closer. Closer then he wanted it to be. "Kagome is coming with us Ookami. She may prove to be a big help with her powers." Ookami didn't like the idea but it was true. "All right then. Lets get the servants and the children into the room. HURRY!"  
  
A line of servants came running down the hall holding many items that would prove to be useful while they were locked in the "room." Kagome helped Ookami and Sesshoumaru quickly settle everyone into the large underground room. "What is this place?" she asked as they moved around fast trying to get everything done as fast as possible. "It's an underground I had built a long time again. Do not ask why please." Kagome nodded and respected that he didn't want to tell her why. They finished what was needed to be done.  
  
"Kagome go upstairs. In your room near the window is a chest. Inside that chest is armor that will prove to be very useful in our up coming fight. Same goes for your Ookami." The two nodded and ran off to get ready as fast as there god like sped would allow them. "Please protect her heavens." Sesshoumaru said as he looked out the window.   
  
Kagome soon came down wearing a black kimono with armor like Sesshoumaru's but it was pure white. Her kimono had white roses on the selves and neck line as well as at the end of the kimono. Upon her back rested her arrows and her bow was in hand. "I'm ready." She said as she stood in front of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru nodded and placed a shaky hand on her shoulder. He was so worried he was shaking. "Be careful and when I say to get away please obey, ok?" Kagome nodded.   
  
Ookami came down wearing a white kimono with armor exactly like Sesshoumaru's. Upon his waist rested his sword. He smiled. "Nice. Ready?" he looked to the two demons beside him. They both nodded.  
  
As soon as they all turned, Ookami and Sesshoumaru turned because the power was as close as it could get and Kagome because her senses finally opened up and allowed her to sense it. "Damn it." Kagome and Sesshoumaru said at once as Ookami said, "Shit." The doors banged open and they stared, what could be there death, right in the eyes not moving, them nor the creature.   
  
(Sorry if this isn't as good. I hope yall like it. I wonder how many of you want to kill me right about now. I hope not to many. Hehe. Yall are awesome! Hehe! ~brittany~) 


	15. Kage

(Sorry I'm so slow in getting this chapter up but I have a lot of studying to do for EOG's so sorry people. I hope you like this chapter cause it may be a bit shorter then other chapters. Sorry about it all.)  
  
As soon as they all turned, Ookami and Sesshoumaru turned because the power was as close as it could get and Kagome because her senses finally opened up and allowed her to sense it. "Damn it." Kagome and Sesshoumaru said at once as Ookami said, "Shit." The doors banged open and they stared, what could be there death, right in the eyes not moving, them nor the creature.   
  
The creature stood at least 8 feet tall, if not taller. It wore a long black robe that touched the ground. It had long black hair that reached to the ground and trailed behind it. Its eyes a pitch black that could search in your soul and read your mind it seemed. It tan and had black marks on his forehead and cheeks. He carried 2 swords and a large staff. A smirk that would make chills go up any demons spin upon his evil face as he looked at the 3 demons in front of him.  
  
He finally spoke, his voice somewhat airy and not at all strong or mean, "Well, well, what do we have here? I believe its Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome, and of course the Lord Ookami."  
  
Growls could be heard coming from Sesshoumaru and Kagome as Ookami flapped his large white wings and allowing claws to grow from his fingertips. "I did not come here to fight, well at least it wasn't what I really came here for but I can if you want, but no, I merely came here for something."  
  
"What could you possibly want from here you piece to shit?" Ookami asked while stepping in front of his sister and spreading his wings out to shield her as Sesshoumaru's eyes turned a crimson blood red. "I merely came here to take your sister Ookami. What else did you think I came here for? That stupid human or kitsune?" the creature busted out laughing.   
  
A deep growl was heard from Sesshoumaru, as his eyes remained red. He was fighting it alright. He was fighting the want to change into his dog form. "Lady Kagome is not for the taking. You may leave now." Sesshoumaru said as he clinched his teeth together, his fangs glinting in the sun that shined upon them through the door.  
  
"Nice try Sesshoumaru, but I know you haven't marked her and I know Ookami wouldn't." the creature waved a finger in front of his face. "Wise try but you forgot I have that sense that can tell me when a women is marked or not."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. He had forgotten about that. "You can have anything else you want, just not my sister!" Ookami finally said as he stared at the creature. "Nope, there's nothing I want more then her. She is the heir to the Eastern lands and all I have to do is get rid of you and I'll be Lord of the Eastern lands. O and by the way, since I'm going to be your brother-in-law for a bit, my name is Kage."  
  
Kagome stepped out from behind Ookami and stood between Kage and her brother while Sesshoumaru stood off toward the side a bit. She placed her arms out to the side. "Leave please. No one wishes for you to be here."   
  
Kage stepped forward toward Kagome but stopped as an arrow was placed right in front of his face. "Can you not hear you piece of shit? I belong to no one. If I belong to someone I will choose who it is and its not you. One thing I only know your name, I got no fucking idea who you really are and 2nd, your just not my type." She jumped back few feet and shot the arrow at his heart. The arrow stopped right before his shoulder and slowly dug a hole into his skin.  
  
"Damn wench. How dare you!" Kage said as he tried to pull the arrow from his shoulder as it burned into his skin. He finally got it out but it was already halfway into his shoulder. Red blood spilled from his shoulder as he held it with one hand. "How..." He said in a low whisper. "My miko powers are a total waste now are they?" Kagome said as she stood beside Ookami and Sesshoumaru.   
  
Kagome knew that if they didn't get outside soon the house would fall in from Sesshoumaru changing into his huge dog form so she looked to Ookami who caught onto it as soon as he looked at Sesshoumaru. He flapped his wings and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. He flapped his wings harder as Kage ran toward them.   
  
A hand wrapped around Kage's neck as he jumped at Ookami and Kagome who were flying out the door toward the garden. Sesshoumaru had jumped in front of him.   
  
He walked outside holding the tall Kage by his neck and dragging him. He threw Kage at the brick wall that encloses the garden. There was a large dent in the wall but Kage stood there with one limb arm. He smirked. "I see why Kagome and Ookami came out here. They know you'll change any minute now since Kagome and your dear friend are in trouble."  
  
  
  
Ookami flew in the air about 20 feet above the ground holding Kagome with arm under her back and one under her knees. She was light for him to carry so he could stay up there for hours but he was hoping it wouldn't take that long to get rid of this Kage person.   
  
He and Kagome could see Kage standing before the brick wall, which now had a big dent in it. One minute he was there then he was gone.   
  
Ookami looked around in panic. If that creature found away to get up to him he and Kagome were going to be in major trouble.  
  
He soon felt a sharp pain in his back. His back was bleeding a deep crimson red blood that spilled down his sides and back hitting the ground that was now only 15 feet below them. He need to let Kagome go but he wouldn't. She could get badly hurt but at the same time the claws that were in his back were killing him.  
  
He flew up. Until he was about 40 feet off the ground. He wasn't going to be able to hold himself, Kage, and Kagome up for much longer but he need to give Sesshoumaru time to change. Kage ripped his claws from Ookami's back and dug them into his side as the wings flapped into his face and spikes grew on the spine-line of his back causing sharp bleeding pains to go into his hands and knees.  
  
Ookami screamed out in pain as Kagome reached for one of her arrows that rested upon her back. She didn't have her bow but she could stab it into Kage. Little did the three know but there was a big ass lord dog demon that was REALLY pissed off at a creature named Kage.  
  
  
  
Kagome managed to stab the arrow full of miko power into his arm, the one connected to the shoulder that got hurt from the other arrow. But before she could do anymore a giant dog that was totally white and had large red eyes with extremely large fangs was standing behind Ookami and was snapping at Kage. Finally Kage stood up on Ookami's back and slashed his claws out at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru merely dodged it and grabbed Kage from the side in his mouth and biting down causing his teeth to dig into his stomach and side.   
  
  
  
Just as Sesshoumaru had bitten down on Kage, Ookami passed out due to the pain he endured from flying so much, taking so much pain from the wound and carrying Kagome at the same time. It was a lot. It took a lot to take that and stay up as long as he did. He was strong but not strong enough.   
  
He and Kagome fell down toward the ground, but they weren't 40 feet off the ground when they started to fall they were about 20 feet. Kagome screamed out as they fell thinking she was going to die. But about 8 feet before hitting the ground, Ookami flipped under her and softened her fall but not enough. She was knocked out and lying on top of her dear brother who was also out could.   
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru saw Kagome and Ookami fall and only bit down harder on Kage's limb form. Kage wasn't dead but was wishing he was. "Let me go you damn asshole." Kage yelled as he struggled against the large teeth that were digging into his form. He could heal but if it got any worse he wouldn't be able to and would die. "Why should I?" Sesshoumaru breathed as he kept his grip on Kage. "Because, because.... I know how to beat Inuyasha and Kikyou!" Kage yelled, begging for his pathetic life.   
  
(Sucks don't it? O well. Its 1 am on Sunday morning. I'll put the next chapter up later today around o say, 8 or 9 pm. lol. Well I'm going to go get some sleep. Bye yall.) 


	16. Forgetting

(So, last chapter sucked didn't it? O well, I'll try to make this one better. Hum.. What should happen? I dunno, I think of it along the way. I saw X-men today and Logan so kicks butt. He's so cute. ~.o winking face)  
  
Sesshoumaru saw Kagome and Ookami fall and only bit down harder on Kage's limb form. Kage wasn't dead but was wishing he was. "Let me go you damn asshole." Kage yelled as he struggled against the large teeth that were digging into his form. He could heal but if it got any worse he wouldn't be able to and would die. "Why should I?" Sesshoumaru breathed as he kept his grip on Kage. "Because, because.... I know how to beat Inuyasha and Kikyou!" Kage yelled, begging for his pathetic life.  
  
Sesshoumaru thought for a minute but as soon as his red eyes saw the knocked out Kagome on the ground he didn't need to think anymore. His mind was made up.  
  
His bite on Kage grew stronger and his teeth were all the way into his body and out the other side. "No, you tried to take my Kagome away and you hurt her and my dear friend, Ookami. You will die for it."   
  
He swung his head back and forth as Kage's body started to pull apart. Sesshoumaru dropped Kage to the ground. His body was limb and seemed lifeless. "Your better off dead." He whispered as he changed forms.   
  
Ookami sat up and rubbed the back of his head were it had hit the ground rather hard. He noticed his sister was knocked out and on top of him. Sesshoumaru gently picked Kagome up off him and held her in his arms. "She ok?" Ookami asked as he stood up and stretched his wings out before folding them back in.   
  
"She'll be fine after some rest. I think she only hit her head. Thank you Ookami for protecting her." "No thank you. I thought I was going to die." He finally realized the pain in his back and almost fell to the ground but caught his balance and stumbled to the near by brick wall.  
  
"Are you going to be alright? You have a lot of wounds." Sesshoumaru asked as he walked over to Ookami.   
  
Ookami turned around to reveal his back was shown due to the fact his shirt had been ripped half way off when Kage had stabbed him and slashed at him. The wounds were already healed. "Hum... took long enough. I guess it was a bit harder to heal then usual due to so many wounds." Sesshoumaru blinked. Not even he could heal that fast. It would have taken him at least half a day if not a day to heal with so many wounds and taking such beating.   
  
"I never knew you could heal that fast Ookami." "Nor did I. Well not until last year." Sesshoumaru and Ookami walked inside leaving the bloody garden for the servants to clean up.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru took Kagome to her chambers. She had a light cut on her forehead from hitting her head on a rock when she and Ookami fell. He wiped it clean and placed a bandage over it. "That should only take half a day or so to heal." He left her to sleep in peace while he tended to other business.  
  
Ookami changed his cloths. He didn't like the dirty and bloody look much so he changed into some silk sliver robs. It was late afternoon now and it was silent through out the castle.   
  
Shippo, Rin and the young servant women they went to the village with, weren't back yet. They seemed to have found something to do there and must have lost track of time.   
  
Ookami had nothing more too do then go outside so he thought he would go look at the bloody mess in the garden. When he got out there it was still bloody and damaged. But one thing was missing, and that thing was Kage. He was no were in sight. Ookami searched around fling in the air wondering how the bugger got away when he was more then half dead when Sesshoumaru dropped him.  
  
Mean while Kagome was still out cold in her chambers. Sesshoumaru had finished all other business, there wasn't really that much to do. He walked up to her room thinking of Kage. The creature seemed familiar as if Sesshoumaru once knew him.   
  
He entered Kagome's room to find her still sleeping. She looked cold, her form shaking beneath the covers. He smiled weakly and walked over to her. He gently placed another blanket over her. A white furry one that looked like Sesshoumaru's tail but bigger and longer and wider. She finally stopped shaking and smiled in her sleep.  
  
******************************Kagome's dream*****************  
  
She was standing in a field. Darkness growing. Images passing by in her mind. Before her stood a tall hanyou with silver hair. "Who are you?" Kagome asked as she stepped back, away from the demon. "Who do you think I am wench? Inuyasha!" Kagome held her hand up to her mouth to cover it as it gasped open. "But you're a demon. And I didn't know you name was Inuyasha. I don't know who you are."   
  
Inuyasha looked at her in shock. She didn't know who he as? How could that be?   
  
From the trees behind Kagome Sesshoumaru appeared. He stood behind Kagome and gently placed a long sliver silk cape over her shoulders. She didn't know who he was but she appreciated the cape that kept her warm from the wild winds that were growing.  
  
She turned around to find a even taller demon, but he looked different from the one known as Inuyasha. He had markings, longer hair, more emotions in his eyes not but on his face. He had a moon on his forehead and a large fluffy item hanging from his shoulder.  
  
"Who are you, if I may ask?" Kagome asked as she stepped back, now standing between the demon and the hanyou. "I'm Lord Sesshoumaru, but you should already know that my love." He replied as he stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her small form.  
  
Kagome tensed as Sesshoumaru hugged her. She didn't know who he was. She couldn't remember who he was. Was he her husband, her boyfriend, her brother, who was he?   
  
She could hear Inuyasha growl from behind her. "Let go of Kagome you stupid asshole." Inuyasha said as he pulled out his sword and allowed it to transform into an even larger sword.   
  
Kagome had her head rested against Sesshoumaru's chest and was looking at Inuyasha in the corner of her eye. She could hear Sesshoumaru release a light laugh. "Shame you think you can beat one as powerful as me Inuyasha." He said as he jumped up into the air and on to a branch of a near by tree still holding Kagome. She closed her eyes as he jumped up and landed on a near by branch.  
  
'I don't remember who he is but I feel so safe, and secure with him. I feel as if I once loved him. Why do I trust him so much?' Kagome thought and wondered to herself in her mind as the strong demon lord held her. "Sesshoumaru-sama, can we please get away from this Inuyasha creature. I don't like him at all."   
  
"Yes, of course my love." And with that Sesshoumaru and Kagome were off to gods no's were.  
  
No memory, no past remembered. No answers. Kagome seemed lost at the moment as she tried her hardest to find out what happened.  
  
***********************End of dream************************  
  
Kagome awoke with a sudden jerk and sat up in bed. Hold on why was she in a bed? A large bed for that matter. It was huge. Kagome looked around and then when she looked to her side she way him. The one in her dream. She backed away shaking with fear. Sesshoumaru could smell the fear in her scent.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong dear?" he asked as he stood up and looked at her. She noticed that unlike in the dream he wasn't wearing his armor now nor that long yellow and blue sash, but a mere white kimono (if that's what you would call it.) and a red sash wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Who.. Who.. are you?!" she asked pointing a finger at Sesshoumaru who was blinking in confusion. "Don't you remember?" he asked sitting on the bed in front of her. "N.. No. I don't remember anything." Kagome sat with her knees bent and her arms wrapped around her knees with her head resting on them as she rocked back and forth trying to remember. Why had she forgotten everything?! Where was she?  
  
(I know its really sucking right now but I'm starting to lose ideas. Eek. X.x that's bad. It seems like my story is dropping, well to me at least. What do yall think? Please tell me if I'm slipping or losing my touch. PLEASE! I'm sorry for this being up late once again. But I went and saw x-men 2 and then I watched tomb raider.) 


	17. memories

(I don't know if I'll be updating everyday. Life's been getting harder and   
  
harder and I have tons more work to do lately. I hope yall will forgive me for   
  
not updating as much. Sorry. Don't worry I have no intentions on deleting or   
  
stop writing this story, it will just be a bit slower when it comes to updates   
  
and stuff. ~Brittany~)  
  
"Who.. Who.. are you?!" she asked pointing a finger at Sesshoumaru who was   
  
blinking in confusion. "Don't you remember?" he asked sitting on the bed in   
  
front of her. "N.. No. I don't remember anything." Kagome sat with her knees   
  
bent and her arms wrapped around her knees with her head resting on them as she   
  
rocked back and forth trying to remember. Why had she forgotten everything?!   
  
Where was she?  
  
She let hot warm tears travel down her cheeks as she tried to remember, and sure   
  
enough, but very slowly, she started to remember little things in that were   
  
hidden in the back of her mind.  
  
She raised her head and stared at Sesshoumaru with remembrance and love in her   
  
eyes. Life shinning in them again. "Sesshou.. Sesshoumaru?" she said as her   
  
voice shook with fear of being wrong.   
  
She saw a beautiful smile cross over his face at the name she spoke. "O   
  
Sesshoumaru!" she fell into his embrace and the warm arms that held her close   
  
made her feel loved and safe. "I remember, but only a little. There is someone,   
  
related to you, whom I dislike very much." She said as she struggled to remember   
  
who it was. Her head now resting upon Sesshoumaru's chest, she could hear his   
  
heart beat. So soothing, so relaxed.  
  
She looked up at him and was about to talk when a finger was pressed to her   
  
lips. "Shh. No need to struggle to remember right now. Just rest dear. Just   
  
rest." She nodded slightly before placing her head back down upon his chest and   
  
listening once more to his heartbeat.  
  
There was a growing pain in her head. She could feel a headache coming on from   
  
the small bump she got when she hit her head. She ignored it; she was enjoying   
  
the peacefulness and the love of the moment.  
  
A small yawn escaped her lips as she closed her eyes. "Tired I see." Sesshoumaru   
  
said with a small smile on his face as he watched his love yawn. Kagome merely   
  
nodded as she kept her eyes shut and her head resting upon his chest.   
  
Sesshoumaru leaned back. Lying upon his back with his arms still wrapped around   
  
Kagome. She rested at his side now but turned toward him with her head still   
  
resting upon his chest. "Then sleep dear. Nothing will harm you now." He   
  
whispered to her as she slowly went into a light sleep.  
  
He watched her, loving every moment he spent with her, loving every breath she   
  
took, every word she spook, and every smile she gave him. She was his angel, his   
  
love, and the keeper of his heart. He wouldn't let her go, not for anyone. She   
  
was his, now if only he could find the courage to ask her. Sure he had the   
  
courage to do anything else but to ask a women to be his, it was easier said   
  
then done.  
  
Ookami walked back to his room thinking. Kage was no longer on his mind. If that   
  
stupid creature came with in 300 feet of the house, he would know in a matter of   
  
seconds.   
  
He sat down upon the bed with his hand on his chin and deep in thought. 'Why is   
  
Sesshoumaru not asking Kagome to be his own. My sister is wonderful and he   
  
deserves her as she deserves him. I swear if that stupid demon lord thinks he's   
  
not good enough for her I'll have to hurt him. He should know better then to   
  
think that.' Ookami thought to himself as he still sat there.  
  
'O well, no need to worry too much over the matter. Its just Sesshoumaru, he'll   
  
find the courage to ask her sooner or later.' Ookami thought to himself once   
  
again as he walked to the stairs.  
  
"The two young ones should be home soon with their friend. It's getting late and   
  
the sun is almost down." As he spoke his own words fear stirred inside him. The   
  
village was far away, at least an hour to two walk. Could Kage be there taking   
  
Shippo and Rin away? No, Kage would be too weak to even try something like that.   
  
Ookami kept thinking about this over and over, possible, and terrible, reasons   
  
as to why the two young ones and the servant weren't back. He was so deep in   
  
thought he didn't notice the shutting of the door and the two small children   
  
coming full speed at him with there arms held out to hug him. "Ookami-sama" Rin   
  
yelled as she jumped into his lap and knocked him back on the floor.  
  
Ookami laughed as Shippo sat on his chest looking down at him. "You ok Ookami?   
  
You looked like you were deep in thought about something." "Yes I was, but it   
  
doesn't matter. How was your day?" he asked sitting up and holding the two young   
  
ones in his lap. "Great! We had a fun time at the village, playing with other   
  
children and other people, while Jiyuu-chan did the shopping." (Jiyuu-chan =   
  
Servant girl)   
  
"What about you Ookami?!" Shippo asked with much interest. "Nothing really. Just   
  
um.. bored is all." He lied. He couldn't tell them what really happened, they   
  
would be fearful to ever leave the house again. "Can we see Sesshoumaru and   
  
Kagome-sama?" Rin asked with a puppy dogface on. "No, there resting. They had a   
  
long day and they are weak. Why don't we go eat dinner?"   
  
"Aww, alright. O well, I'm hungry anyways." Shippo said as he and Rin jumped   
  
happily down the stairs toward the dinning hall.   
  
"Hurry up and ask her Sesshoumaru. Please. I don't want someone like Kage or   
  
Inuyasha to take away Kagome from you, or me. I love my little sister to much to   
  
let that happen." Ookami thought to himself as he and the two young ones walked   
  
down the stairs toward the dinning hall for dinner.   
  
(So what did ya think? Is it good? I'm trying to do better with my grammar and   
  
stuff. Hehe. Well I hope you liked it. Sorry for the late update(s) bye!   
  
~Brittany~ ps. I'll try to write more Kagome/Sesshoumaru love stuff next time.   
  
Hehe. Yall tell me what you want in the next chapter. Do you want me to bring   
  
another character of mine in to pair up with Ookami, do you want some   
  
Kagome/Sesshoumaru stuff going on, tell me please!) 


	18. the arrivial of a friend sp

It had been days, weeks since Inuyasha and Kikyou had tried to take Kagome's life. They were to busy trying to think up a plan that would work to realize how much time had past.   
  
Kikyou sat in the middle of a field in the arms of Inuyasha. He now wore a red boned necklace as well as the old necklace that would easily sit him if Kagome said so. The two were talking up a plan against Kagome and Sesshoumaru but little did they know that they were being spied on but not by just 2 people, but by 3.  
  
To one side of the clearing hide a demon slayer and a monk. They were standing behind the trees listening over the final plans.   
  
"Miroku, we HAVE to warn Kagome and Sesshoumaru. They could be in great danger!" Sango said as she grabbed his hand and started running toward Kirara who was hiding off in the forest somewhere. "Kirara?" Sango whispered.   
  
As she did so Miroku stumbled behind her. "Sango, we don't even know where Sesshoumaru's place is. It could be anywhere in these lands. Heavens knows when we will find it. It could be too late." "Well we have to try Miroku."   
  
Kirara came out and changed quickly allowing Sango and Miroku to climb upon her back.  
  
On the other side of the clearing hid a young demon. She had long blonde hair. It went down to her waist and she had silver marks on her cheeks and arms. She had a small silver star upon her forehead. Large black wings folded upon her back as she leaned against a tree with her arms crossed listening to Inuyasha and Kikyou. She wore a long silver kimono that reached the ground and trailed behind her a bit when she walked. A black sash tied around her waist and a bow with many arrows rested upon her back. She wore no shoes and had black claws, but not as long as Sesshoumaru's or Kagome's.  
  
She smirked as she walked off from the clearing with the information she had. She opened her once closed eyes and looked up at the opening in the trees. She spreaded her wings out and flew off. "So, Sesshoumaru is in trouble. I think its time I pay him a good visit" she said as she soared over the lands that belonged to the lord of the western lands.  
  
  
  
It had been a week now since Kagome had lost her memory. Her and Sesshoumaru had become even closer.  
  
Sesshoumaru would wait no longer. He couldn't wait any longer.   
  
He sat with Kagome in his arms on the bed. They hadn't done much for the past week except talked and enjoyed each other's company. Kagome was perfectly happy and so was Sesshoumaru.  
  
He leaned his head forward so his lips were right beside her ear. He gently whispered into her ear, "Kagome, dear, Will you be mine forever?" He then rested his head on her shoulder waiting either for the yes he wanted for the no he feared.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. She had waited forever to hear those wonderful words. She turned her head and looked at Sesshoumaru in the eyes. His golden eyes melting her heart as her eyes melted his. "Sesshoumaru, I have waited forever for you to ask me that. Of course I will be your forever." She gently kissed him on the lips.  
  
The sun fell behind the mountains and all of the lands were covered in darkness except for the few fireflies flying about. Kagome and Sesshoumaru spent that night together no bound to one another forever.  
  
As the western lands were covered in the darkness from the moonless night, a demon with black wings flew toward the Demon lord's palace with information on Kikyou and Inuyasha's plans.   
  
She finally reached the palace around midnight and gently landed in the garden. As she walked toward the palace she sensed she was being followed and watched by someone. She turned around but to only be knocked over. A demon like herself stood over her holding a sword to her neck staring her down and just daring her to move an inch. "Who are you women?" the demon that had her pinned asked. "Bloody hell, if you live here you should know! I'm Yume, Sesshoumaru's friend. Get the hell off me will ya."   
  
The demon allowed her to stand and put away his sword. "Forgive me. I'm Ookami, also a friend of Lord Sesshoumaru. It is not safe around here anymore and it is my job to watch over the palace, his lord and lady as well as the young ones." Ookami said as they walked to the palace. "Wait one minute, Sesshoumaru finally let someone melt his cold icy demon heart? And they already have kids? Who's the woman? Is she here now?" Yume was bursting to ask so many questions.  
  
"Tis Lady Kagome who melted the demon lord's heart. They have not had pups they merely adopted 2. Shippo, a kitsune, and Rin, a lovely and sweet human girl. You shall meet them in the morning, all of them. Though I must inform you, Sesshoumaru and Kagome are not yet, well, married. I wish that stubborn lord would hurry up."  
  
Yume wasn't to sure about this Ookami guy. "Well, if it weren't so late I would demand to see his lordship and lady right away but I guess my information can wait until morning." Yume told him as he led her to a free chamber. (Chamber as in room) Ookami roll his eyes when she wasn't looking. He could tell he and her were not going to get along at all while she was here. Not one bit.  
  
(Sorry about this, my updating is horrible as well as my chapters, I know I know. I've been really busy with my cousins down and the end of school. Forgive, I will update tomorrow and it will be better and longer. Please forgive please!! ~Brittany~) 


	19. breakfast

Yume wasn't to sure about this Ookami guy. "Well, if it weren't so late I would demand to see his lordship and lady right away but I guess my information can wait until morning." Yume told him as he led her to a free chamber. (Chamber as in room) Ookami roll his eyes when she wasn't looking. He could tell he and her were not going to get along at all while she was here. Not one bit.  
  
Morning came all too soon for Kagome. The sun shined down upon her through the wind. She opened her eyes to find herself alone in her and Sesshoumaru's chamber. She silently got out of bed and dressed into a silver kimono with a gold sash tied around her waist.   
  
She walked over to the window and opened taking in a deep breath and enjoying the morning air. As she stared out the window and looked over the beautiful lands she placed a hand on her neck and felt two small marks. "It really happened, I'm with Sesshoumaru now, forever." Kagome whispered to herself.  
  
She turned around and saw the mess upon the room. Sesshoumaru's lovely cloths and armor was lying all over the place. She quickly picked it up and placed it upon a chair that was by the window. She quickly made the bed and picked up her old cloths and placed them on the end of bed.  
  
She walked out of her room after she had brushed her long black hair. She walked down the hall toward the stairs enjoying the beautiful house she now would live in forever with her love and children. There came a big bang from the dinning room when she reached the top of the stairs. She raced down stairs toward the dinning room hoping all was alright.  
  
She swung the doors of the dinning room open and sighed with relief before laughing. Shippo and Rin were covered in there breakfast. They had knocked their dishes over on themselves. Kagome walked over to them and picked the plates and food off of them.   
  
As she stood up holding Shippo and Rin and a hug she noticed that her brother, Sesshoumaru and another demon was here. A lady demon to her up most surprise. Kagome sat the two young ones back down in their seats and walked over to Sesshoumaru. (Sesshoumaru's wearing a white kimono with a silver and gold sash around his waist and his swords upon his side.)  
  
Sesshoumaru stood and gave her a hug while whispering something in her ear. "Kagome, Lady Yume is here to talk to us about my brother. Don't worry though." Was all he whispered to her before kissing her and pulling out her chair for her to sit.   
  
The other female demon stood and smiled to all. "Forgive me for intruding on such peaceful times but it seems much trouble is coming your way my lords and lady's. My dear Lord Sesshoumaru, your ridiculous excuse of a brother has plans on harming your dear lady." Yume looked to Kagome and bowed slightly. She then sat down assuming and knowing that Sesshoumaru had something to tell the others.   
  
Sesshoumaru stood and took Kagome's hand in his as she stood too and walked to his side which wasn't but a foot away due to the fact she was sitting on his right. "My dear friends and children." Sesshoumaru said as he looked from Ookami, to Yume, and then to Shippo and Rin. Ookami stood up and smiled. "I knew it. I thought you would you devil." He couldn't help it. He was so happy finally his sister wouldn't be alone. "Yes yes, its true Ookami. Kagome and I are now mates." Shippo and Rin stood up and jumped at Kagome and Sesshoumaru smiling. Shippo jumped into Sesshoumaru's arms and Rin jumped into Kagome's arms. "So does that mean I have mommy?" Rin asked looking at Kagome. "Does that mean I have a new dad?" Shippo asked looking at Sesshoumaru with hope in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, of course Rin and Shippo. You have parents." Kagome said as she sat Rin down in her seat. Sesshoumaru sat Shippo gently down in his seat before sitting down himself after helping Kagome sit.   
  
"That is wonderful news, but I'm afraid we have other things to talk of now." Yume said as she stood from her seat. "I'm Yume for those who are not yet informed of my name. I am a spy for Lord Sesshoumaru. I was keeping an eye on the stupid hanyou and his disgusting mate, Kikyou, to see if they had any plans. It seems they do. Rather stupid plans but plans that could find its way to victory. But I wish not to talk about them here in front of the young ones, so if we adults could meet after breakfast in the library and talk about there then that would do." Yume sat down and finished up her breakfast. Sesshoumaru nodded. "I think it is best to talk of this among us adults. We shall meet in the library."   
  
Shippo and Rin let out a small whimper at this but didn't say anything.  
  
The family and friends finished their breakfast and headed toward the library. Kagome took the children up to Shippo's chambers so they could play while the adults talked.  
  
"You two stay in here while we talk alright? Don't go anywhere. There shall be a servant women coming up here soon." She kissed the two on the forehead and exited the chamber, closing the door behind her.  
  
She walked into the library to find Sesshoumaru sitting across from Ookami and Yume. She sat beside Sesshoumaru allowing him to wrap an arm around her waist.  
  
"Now, if we could please start the talk on Inuyasha's plans to harm my dear Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as he looked to Yume.   
  
Yume nodded and looked to Kagome. "Please do not fear these plans, please understand I do this not to scare you but to inform you of the danger ahead of you and your family." Kagome nodded. "I fully understand Lady Yume." Yume nodded and looked to Sesshoumaru. "Plain out one thing, You HAVE to get the sword Inuyasha holds as soon as you can. No matter how you have to! It's very important. With out that his plans are almost nothing. His plans are basically divided and kill. That's all. But if you divided yourselves up and go after the sword then he's plans wont work. They most likely wouldn't work anyways on the fact that Kagome lost her memory and forgot about him." Yume said as she stared Sesshoumaru in the eyes with up most seriousness. "So the sword my brother holds, is all I need to get. That sounds easy but I've been trying for a while to get it. What makes this time easier then the rest?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Well, use your brothers love for that Kikyou women to your advantage and I'm sure your dear Lady Kagome would come in handy seeing as she is very powerful."  
  
"You want me to risk losing my love over a stupid sword that my brother holds?!" 


	20. The News

"You want me to risk losing my love over a stupid sword that my brother holds?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru asked looking at Kagome who was now clinging to him. "Ok fine." He answered shrugging his shoulders.   
  
(Hehe that would scare the bloody hell out of yall if that was what I let happen wouldn't it? But hey, I'm not THAT mean. Lol. Here's the real way it's going to go.)  
  
"You want me to risk losing my love over a stupid sword that my brother holds?!"   
  
Sesshoumaru asked in a raised tone as he wrapped both his arms around Kagome and held her tight as if she would just disappear any moment. "Yes. Risk is something that is needed in this." Yume said remaining calm.   
  
Sesshoumaru stood up still holding Kagome as she stood as well. "OVER MY DEAD BODY! I WILL NOT LOSE KAGOME! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS. WE SHALL WAIT FOR INUYASHA AND HIS DAMN MIKO TO COME HERE. WE CAN TRAIN THE DEMONS HERE AND DO WHAT WE CAN! I WILL NOT RISK HER."Sesshoumaru yelled as he held Kagome and watched Yume rise.  
  
Yume shrugged her shoulders and merely walked out toward her room only saying as she left, "Tis your choice Sesshoumaru-sama. But you will see that even if you do train your demons and we all go up against what Inuyasha is planning it might not be enough."   
  
Sesshoumaru released a growl. She was questioning his decision?! How dare she! He started to walk to the door when he felt a hand on his chest. He had not realized he had just left Kagome and was going after Yume. "Leave her be dear. Let us go and prepare the demons and Ookami."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded allowing emotion to flow over his face at her wonderful smile. "I don't want to risk losing you my dear Kagome." He said as he turned and hugged her tightly. "I know. Nor do I want to lose you Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered to him as she rested her head on his chest.   
  
  
  
  
  
3 weeks went by and the demons at Sesshoumaru's palace trained hard thinking and knowing that at any moment Inuyasha could show up.  
  
Kagome was starting to feel weak. As if something from inside was using all her energy. She spent many days lying in bed with Sesshoumaru at her side holding his hand as pain ran through her body.  
  
Sesshoumaru had allowed this long enough. He had to know for sure if he was right about why Kagome was so weak and in so much pain. If he was right he could help her. He could keep the pain away.  
  
Finally a doctor was called to Kagome's chamber and Sesshoumaru paced back and forth in front of her bedroom door going crazy to know what was wrong with her. Ookami and Yume stood in silence on both sides of the door giving each other death glares. They hadn't been able to get along for a while now, whether they were fighting over the way the demons were being trained or who was better at what, but they were always fighting and bickering.  
  
An hour passed and no word on Kagome. 2 hours passed and Sesshoumaru was still waiting. 2 and 1/2 hours passed and the doctor finally came out. He nodded his head for Sesshoumaru to follow him down the hall a bit.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, Your wife shall be fine. She needs a lot of rest and you by her side at all times. I know of the whole Inuyasha thing and let us pray he doesn't come with in the next 2 months or so, for Kagome's sack because her pain can only be relieved if your with her, holding her hand." The doctor placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and smiled. "Go be with her. Your going to be a father soon enough."  
  
The doctor left leaving a shocked Sesshoumaru standing there. He couldn't talk. He was going to be a father. A FATHER! He would have 3 kids now. One his own flesh and blood, his and Kagome's flesh and blood. This was unbelievable. He touched his face and pinched himself on the arm to see if this wasn't a dream.  
  
Ookami and Yume came running over to him. "Well? Is she going to be alright?" they asked at once. Sesshoumaru turned around with a shocked expression on his face. Yume was shocked that he had showed any emotion other then anger, Ookami bounced on the heels of his feet waiting. "Well..." he asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled and ran for Kagome's room screaming. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" which shocked the hell out of Ookami and Yume who started dancing around and laughing.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru entered Kagome's room with a large smile. She waved her hand for him to come near. He walked over to her and laid behind her on the bed wrapping his arms around her and holding her hand in on of his hand gently. "The doctor told you I suppose. Are you mad Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Not at all. I'm so proud. We are going to have a child. Our own flesh and blood, there is no reason to be mad." Kagome sighed with relief closing her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru could tell she was carrying a child. Her stomach was bigger then usual. He smiled still so happy. "The doctor said you are to rest and stay around me." Sesshoumaru said in a soft whisper knowing that she was probably already half way asleep. A soft nod was all he got as an answer. He kissed her on the cheek lightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning was a beautiful morning. The sun shinning the morning breeze felt so good. Kagome awoke to find Sesshoumaru still with her. But of course he is still with her. She rolled over facing him and kissed his cheek gently. His eyes fluttered open at the soft touch on his cheek and he smiled. "Sleep well?" he asked before gently kissing her. "Yes. I feel much better."   
  
Sesshoumaru realized that he wasn't touching her hand and nodded. "No pain?" "None." Sesshoumaru smiled and slipped out of the bed toward the window in which led to a small balcony. (One of those windows that are from the floor to almost the ceiling.) He pushed it open and took in a deep breath.  
  
He walked over to Kagome, who was still lying on the bed, and picked her up into his arms (bridal style) and walked to the balcony. He gently placed her on the wall of the balcony and still held her to make sure she didn't fall. She took in a deep breath and smiled. "Wonderful day isn't it?" She asked turning her head toward Sesshoumaru. "Yes. Indeed it is."  
  
As they stayed there staring over their lands they heard someone yelling from below. "MOMMY! DADDY! Is that you up there?" It was Shippo and Rin calling at them from the garden, which was right in front of them. Kagome waved and smiled at them before turning to look at Sesshoumaru. "Can I go down there and see them? Haven't I rested enough?" Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded. He picked Kagome up and jumped over the side of the balcony and landed gracefully on the ground below.  
  
  
  
They spent the day out in the garden. They told Rin and Shippo about the child that was soon to come and they were just as happy as Sesshoumaru or Kagome was. The sky soon grew dark. A bit to early in Sesshoumaru and Kagome's opinion. They quickly took the two young ones inside and got them ready for dinner. Something wasn't right about the forest surrounding the palace. Something was defiantly wrong with it.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped out into the garden looking around as he laid a hand on the handle of his sword. (Not the one that heals but the other one. I forgot its name. X.x) Kagome came outside and placed a hand on his and smiled. "I'm sure its nothing dear. Come inside and eat." Sesshoumaru nodded and returned to his house with Kagome still on the edge and ready to fight at any moment. It wasn't Inuyasha, he thought, It's something else. Something different. 


	21. danger

(Sorry about the sloppy chapters lately. Hehe. This one is going to be long and detailed and of course with lost of action, but I cant say anymore cause I don't want to ruin it for ya. Hehe. Enjoy!)  
  
Night came and the children were put to bed. Yume walked sleeplessly up and down the halls of the palace also aware of the evil growing near. Even though Ookami and Sesshoumaru had concluded it wasn't Inuyasha she still thought it was him and something else as well, so she merely waited to see.  
  
Ookami was the one who put the two tired young ones to sleep and watched over them. He sat sleeplessly, as well, in there room keeping his senses on high alert with the idea it could be anything that was drawing near. Most the time he stood by the window glaring out at the forest as if daring it to let something near the house.  
  
While the two demons stayed awake on high alert, the demon lord and lady rest peacefully in their chamber. Kagome laid wrapped up in Sesshoumaru arms his hand holding hers to subside any pain that would come to her in the night.  
  
Sesshoumaru kept waking up with this nagging feeling in his stomach as if he wore to sleep then all he loved and had would die or disappear in a matter of seconds. Around midnight he got tired of waking up and stayed awake thinking and keeping his senses on high alert. He could hear Yume's steady steps in the hall and he hadn't sensed that Ookami had left the children's room. He turned his senses to the outside seeing if anything was coming near and that's when it hit him.  
  
The strong sound of running, tons of feet running. A scent he hated above all other scents came rushing toward him. Wait two scents he hated. Inuyasha's terrible scent and the scent of humans.   
  
Sesshoumaru removed an arm from around Kagome to cover his tender demon nose. "Their close." He mumbled to himself as he shifted his gaze to the open window. "To close." He said to himself staring at the open window fearing Inuyasha would pop up at any moment.  
  
Minutes passed and nothing happened but the scent was still strong. Kagome soon woke and covered her nose. "I never knew humans smelled that bad. And its that scent. Its familiar." She said in sleepy tone as she stood up releasing Sesshoumaru's hand. Little pain came to her. She went to the window and walked out onto the balcony with Sesshoumaru behind her.   
  
Kagome gasped at the sight she saw before her. There standing in front of the castle was at least 50 humans and 40 demons and in front of them all stood Inuyasha. His long silver hair covering his blood stained eyes as he turned his head up to the balcony in which held Kagome and Sesshoumaru.   
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome could see and hear the doors slam open and Yume and Ookami run out to stop with shock. Inuyasha smirked as he hair waved away from his face. His blood colored eyes staring Kagome down. His voice was mean and harsh dripping with hate and anger. "Well if it isn't the lord and his lady." He said still staring at Kagome. His gaze soon sifted toward Yume and Ookami. "And what's this? O yes, Yume and Ookami. I remember you two from years ago. Still obeying my stupid brother? It seems so."  
  
Sesshoumaru eyes turned blood red with hate and anger. "Inuyasha, silence." He yelled. Kagome could tell he was going to lose control. She placed a hand on his. "Control it Sesshoumaru. I know you can." Sesshoumaru didn't flinch. He stood on the edge of the balcony wall in a second leaving Kagome standing there with fear.  
  
He swiftly jumped from the balcony landing right in front of Inuyasha with no mercy what so ever. He allowed his golden whip to appear in his hand and lashed it out at the human and demons behind Inuyasha with a growl. "How dare you come here and show your face at my palace and too my quest and wife." He barked in Inuyasha's face.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. 'Good he's getting pissed off. Soon he'll give in to his demon power and transform then my human and demon slaves will over ride him in battle.' Inuyasha thought to himself as his eyes shifted from Yume to Ookami to the lady upon the balcony, Kagome. She had no expression on her face now. She stood there staring at the group of people and demons below.  
  
Sesshoumaru lashed the whip out at the humans again and Inuyasha saw Kagome flinch at it. 'So she is still soft at hear is she. Still needs to be protected.' He thought as he stood there allowing Sesshoumaru to kill them. "Fight me Inuyasha! I know that's why you came here!" Sesshoumaru screamed at Inuyasha with furry.  
  
"So what if I did. I don't want to fight right now." "O, yall fight me." He lashed the whip up into the air about to bring it down when he heard Kagome jump from the balcony. He didn't let the whip hit the humans or demons. He released it and it disappeared. He closed his eyes, as they remained blood red. "Ookami take Kagome inside please." He said in a calm voice. "Yes do Ookami, we wouldn't want her and the baby to get hurt now would we?" Inuyasha said in a cocky tone that made Sesshoumaru's nerves go even farther on end.  
  
"Shut up you good for nothing hanyou!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he snapped open his red eyes glaring at Inuyasha daring him to move. "Very well." Inuyasha jumped back as if to retreat but stopped about half a foot in front of the demon's and humans. He raised his hands and the human raised theirs in which they held knives, or swords, even sharp farming equipment. Inuyasha pointed toward Kagome who stood just below the balcony, which was about 20 feet or so from Sesshoumaru.  
  
The humans ran toward Kagome with all their might. Kagome growled and changed into her large dog form. (Not has large as Sesshoumaru actually his a few feet or so smaller then Sesshoumaru's) She looked at them with worry yet with the look that she was ready to kill them. Her tall dangerous ebon form not even scaring the humans.   
  
Sesshoumaru watched as the humans ran toward his wife. "NOOOO!" he screamed. Even if she was in her dog form all those knives and swords and sharp objects could cause her great pain and the baby.  
  
As he transformed into his dog form of pure silver (or is it white?) he ran toward her as he saw pain rush over her face. The baby was causing her pain, and now! O great. He dashed to her not going but a few steps before he was to her as she fell to the ground closing her eyes tight in pain. "Sesshoumaru I beg of you not to harm the humans. Their not doing this on their own. They are being controlled!" Kagome said as she opened one eyes quickly to glance at him. So he stood in front of her as the humans attack viciously with their small objects. It didn't hurt him as bad as he though it would but it still hurt some. The repeated slashing and hacking at him hurt.   
  
Finally Inuyasha called his little human slaves off with a laugh escaping his mouth. Sesshoumaru stood up, he had fallen some time during all the attacks upon him, and growled wildly at Inuyasha. "How dare you. You know that Kagome is in enough pain right now, you know her condition." He said through clenched teeth. "I know that's what makes this fun." Now Sesshoumaru was really pissed. He glanced back at Kagome seeing that she was all right and that the pain from the baby had now subsided he ran toward Inuyasha his teeth bared.   
  
Inuyasha had other plans though. He waved one hand through the air quickly and the demons stepped in front of him. Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks and glanced at all the demons. They weren't strong but they were huge. His height most of them were but some were taller or shorter. He needed some help. As if reading his mind Ookami and Yume transformed as well into their true forms.  
  
Yume raised her wings into the air and flapped them once before flying off high into the air and releasing a shriek like scream as a blue glow folded around her body. She smiled and winked at Sesshoumaru before holding her wings over her body and allowed herself to transform. When her wings flow open you no longer saw the human form of Yume but you saw the eagle form of Yume. She was totally black except for her eyes and the tip of her wings. Her eyes were an evil red and the tips of her wings were a crimson red. She looked like a giant crow but she's and eagle demon.  
  
Ookami smirked at this. He flew up as well and rocketed down to the ground in flash of blue hitting the ground so hard it shook all the western lands. When he rose out of the smoke he stood in a crater that was rather large. He had long silver wings the stretched to an amazing length. His body was that of a dog demon, but smaller, a bit smaller then Kagome's form that way it's easier for him to move around quickly. It was a beautiful snow white.  
  
Kagome stood up and smirked. "Lets see. We may be out numbered by o, 91 to 4 but it seems we are stronger." She said as she stepped beside Sesshoumaru. "Kagome are you all right, you don't have to fight." Yume said as she landed beside Kagome looking up at her. "I'm fine thanks."  
  
Ookami lifted up into the air circling over the group of demons and humans. "Kagome what should we do about the humans?" Ookami asked as he landed by Sesshoumaru and extending his long sharp talons. "It doesn't matter if you don't kill them. They'll die anyways. The demons I control will kill them." Inuyasha stated with a smug look on his evil face.   
  
"Very well then, kill them if they get in the way. Show no mercy." Kagome commanded as sharp long talons extended from her ebon paws, digging in to the ground.   
  
Sesshoumaru smiled faintly but it faded as he readied himself for battle.   
  
The four large demons lunged into the fight with all intents on coming out with victory. Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Ookami took on the demons and humans leaving Inuyasha and Yume to battle.  
  
As Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Ookami dug through the many demons, the humans hacked at them with their objects. Ookami got tired of the humans constantly attacking them while they were trying to kill the demons so he went after the humans, them being no trouble at all to kill.   
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome handled the demons. Sesshoumaru taking on the larger demons and allowing Kagome to rip past the smaller demons as she pleased. It wasn't to hard but it wasn't a picnic like it was Ookami. They had to watch out for the demon's teeth so that they weren't bite just incase the demons had poison in there fangs.  
  
While Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Ookami battled with the demons and humans, Yume took on Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha glared at Yume ignoring the battle of demons and humans behind him.  
  
Yume and Inuyasha just stared. "So you have sided with my brother have you?" Inuyasha asked as he flexed his clawed hands ready to fight. "So what if I have? What does it matter to you?" Yume replied as she flapped her long wings dangerously.   
  
  
  
(Sorry everyone. This isn't as long as I had hoped it would be. Forgive me, I'm having a bit of writers block right now. I'm leaving tomorrow at like 7 am for 5 or 6 days but when I get back I'll be putting up a REALLY long chapter with Inuyasha fights and Ookami and Yume bickering and stuff. These days to come will give me some time to think. (Yeah about 10 hours in a car is enough.) Lol. Tankies for reading. ~Brittany~) 


	22. The Final Battle

Yume and Inuyasha just stared. "So you have sided with my brother have you?" Inuyasha asked as he flexed his clawed hands ready to fight. "So what if I have? What does it matter to you?" Yume replied as she flapped her long wings dangerously.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that after all those years of growing up together and being the best of friends means nothing to you?" Inuyasha asked as he placed a hand on the handle of his sword. "When Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome are in danger, no matter who it is, I will protect them even if that means killing you Inuyasha." Yume yelled at Inuyasha, as she stood there ready to take flight.  
  
Inuyasha pulled the rusty sword out and pointed it at Yume. Yume busted into laughter at the sight of it. "Your pitiful sword will not change for you Inuyasha, do you know why?" she said as she slowly controlled her laughter. "No, why?" he asked as he lunged at her with all his might and aimed the sword for her giant wing.  
  
Yume wasn't fast enough due to the fact she was laughing and not paying attention. She felt the cold rusty sword ram into her wing. Blood poured from her wound as Inuyasha pulled the sword from her wing. She clearly saw that her human form would be more useful then this form. She slowly changed back to her human form as blood covered her back and dripped to the ground.   
  
Inuyasha smirked with a slight laugh. "Pitiful is it?" he asked looking at the blood stained and rusty sword. "Not entirely. It still has its uses." He said as he shifted his gaze back to Yume who was panting. A light laugh escaped Yume's mouth as she stood up to her full height. "It won't change because you are no longer protecting the Lady of the west, you foolish hanyou. It is no use to you anymore therefore I shall take it from you to give it to its rightful owner."  
  
Yume lunged toward Inuyasha her claws aimed toward his chest to cut into his flesh and weaken him. Inuyasha would have been able to dodge the attack if he wasn't fighting someone as strong and fast as Yume. He felt the claws dig into his chest as pain racked his body faster then he had expected. Blood poured from his chest as he placed a hand over it and then brought the head to his face and saw the blood upon his hand. He growled lightly.   
  
"You will pay for that." Inuyasha growled out with a raspy voice. Yume smirked, as her gaze no longer was upon Inuyasha but staring at something behind him. Inuyasha slowly turned around to long get half way turned before a sword was rammed into his side crush his ribs and badly damaging his insides.   
  
Ookami stood there holding the now blood covered sword that he had just rammed and pulled from Inuyasha side watching Inuyasha stumbled away from the two demons now in their human form. "Oo.. Ookami?" he muttered while blood dripped from his mouth and poured from his side and chest. "That was for hurting Yume, Inuyasha. You should have backed down a long time ago." Inuyasha stumbled even farther away from them. He looked behind Yume and Ookami to see that all the human and demons were dead and Kagome and Sesshoumaru were coming toward Yume and Ookami, Kagome in Sesshoumaru's arms seeing as she was weak from the battle and from the baby's pain.  
  
(Ok, I got some review asking "Where is Kikyou during all this?" well Here's the answer.) Kikyou walked out of the forest holding an arrow aimed for Kagome. "Well, our plan didn't go as we planed but we can still get what we want." She released the arrow and it was coming toward Kagome faster then expected. Sesshoumaru quickly jumped out of the way with Kagome still tight in his arms. Kagome pulled from his grip while pulling out her sword running toward Kikyou at the speed of light.  
  
She stood beside Kikyou as she stared at the shocked expression on Kikyou's face. "You know. I have to thank you for something. If it weren't for you coming back to life, I would never had ended with my dare Sesshoumaru, but I'm still pissed at you Kikyou, so..." Kikyou gasped as she felt the deadly pain of the sword running into her stomach and out her back.  
  
Kagome ripped the sword from Kikyou's stomach with no mercy as she twisted it when she did so. Blood covered Kikyou's body as she fell over with blood dripping wildly from her mouth. Her eyes closing slightly as Inuyasha came over to her as fast as his dying body would let him. Kagome looked down at the two with no mercy in her eyes as she threw her sword down on the blood-covered ground. "Inuyasha, I never wanted this to happen but you brought it upon yourself you know." Was all she said before turning around and walking toward Sesshoumaru.  
  
As her eyes met with Sesshoumaru she saw that he had a shocked expression upon his face as if fearing every moment happening. She turned around to see Inuyasha's shaking, blood covered hands, holding the sword that his father gave to him and ramming it toward Kagome.  
  
She gasped and as if in slow motion the sword came toward her with little speed. She stumbled back a bit but it was too late..................  
  
She saw something she never wanted to see. Her dear, loving, caring brother dove in front of her with the speed of a god as a smile showed down upon his dear sister. He's last smile. The sword ran right into his back and through his stomach. Kagome could hear Yume scream and run toward him. Inuyasha pulled the sword out and fell over as he and Kikyou took their final breaths together and died.  
  
Yume caught the falling Ookami. Blood stained her cloths as she held him tight in her arms. Sesshoumaru was over there in flash helping Kagome stand for she was shaking and crying so much she was about to fall. He held Kagome tight to him as if she were going to disappear if he let her go. Yume was in tears, she let them pour down her face as she stared down at Ookami with so much sorrow and regret for not tell him.   
  
"Ookami. Forgive me. I ... I never wanted to fight with you over the years. Really, I.. I .. love you Ookami." Yume busted into tears after she said this. Ookami put a hand to her cheek and smiled weakly toward her. Would this be his last smile ever? Would he ever get to see the sun shine again and hear the birds sing on wonderful summer morning?  
  
"I'm sorry Yume. Don't give up. I love you too. Never forget that. No matter what happens to me." He fell limp in her arms. Yume shock him wildly as she heard Kagome bust into tears and she could smell tears not only coming from herself and Kagome but also from the demon lord himself.   
  
Yume picked up Ookami into her arms even though she was feeling so weak. "He can still make it. I know he can. We need a doctor. We can help him." Yume was now determined to keep him alive even though he was inches from death, even though he could die at any moment. She wouldn't let it happen. She wouldn't lose someone she loved, she would let Kagome lose her brother and she wouldn't let Sesshoumaru lose his best friend.  
  
Kagome nodded as she controlled her tears. She ran as fast as she could toward the palace with a worried and crying Yume behind her and a determined demon lord beside her.  
  
They waited for what seemed like hours. Yume paced back and forth in front of the door while Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat outside it waiting and wondering. Would Ookami make it? Would he be able to live through all the pain he endured.  
  
Kagome had finally talked Sesshoumaru into getting his wounds checked by a servant while they waited for the doctor to finish with Ookami. He came back with his shirt off and many bandages wrapped around his chest. He smiled weakly to Kagome. Kagome had been hurt to badly in the battle. A few small cuts and maybe a bruise or two but nothing bad.   
  
The doctor came out shortly after Yume returned from getting her wounds checked. "WELL?" they all asked.  
  
(I'm SO MEAN ARENT I?! Ahahah. Sorry this is so late in being put up but I've been busy and I had a lot of trouble thinking up a plain. Don't hate me too much. **Ducks as pots and pans are thrown at her and get hit in the head with a small pot** ok I deserved that. Lol. I hope you like the next chapter.) 


	23. Ookami, Alive or Dead?

They waited for what seemed like hours. Yume paced back and forth in front of the door while Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat outside it waiting and wondering. Would Ookami make it? Would he be able to live through all the pain he endured.  
  
Kagome had finally talked Sesshoumaru into getting his wounds checked by a servant while they waited for the doctor to finish with Ookami. He came back with his shirt off and many bandages wrapped around his chest. He smiled weakly to Kagome. Kagome had been hurt to badly in the battle. A few small cuts and maybe a bruise or two but nothing bad.   
  
The doctor came out shortly after Yume returned from getting her wounds checked. "WELL?" they all asked.  
  
The doctor merely shook his head with his eyes closed and his face turned downward. "Please doctor, I beg of you to tell me if Ookami is alright." Yume said as she fell to her knees and her hands hid her teary eyes. "One thing is for sure, Lord Ookami has the most strongest will to live. I've never seen such wounds in my life and someone still be alive. You may go see him."  
  
Yume jumped up and raced into the room, kneeling beside the bed and taking Ookami's hand in hers. He smiled as he opened his eyes weakly to gaze at her. "Hey Yume. What's with all the tears?" he asked in a joking manner. She laughed slightly and closed her eyes placing her forehead to his hand and thanking god for protecting him. "I was a bit worried, o bloody hell, I was worried to death about you! Don't you ever do that again. You have no idea what me and Lady Kagome have been going through." She said as sobs racked her body.  
  
"Sorry dear."  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked in with a smile on their faces, happy to see Ookami doing well. "Hey sis, hey bro." "Hello Brother" Kagome replied as she walked over to his other side and sat down in a chair. Sesshoumaru walked over and stood behind the chair that Kagome sat in with a small hint of a smile on his face. "What, may I ask, is with calling me 'bro'?" Sesshoumaru asked with a eyebrow raised slightly. "Aww come on Sesshoumaru. You're my brother now. You and Kagome at together, and expecting a healthy child might I add, so we are related in a brotherly way." A smile grew on Sesshoumaru and Ookami's faces as all of them laughed at this.  
  
"Well then I guess that means I'll have a sis soon." Kagome said as they all stopped laughing. "Huh?" Ookami and Yume said at once. Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at one another before they laughed slightly. "O come on bro. Don't sit.. well.. lay there and tell me you don't plan on getting together with Yume. It took Sesshoumaru and me forever to get her to go to the next room just to get her wounds checked while we waited for you. Ya'll are clearly mint to be together."   
  
Yume and Ookami began to blush at this but still debated. "Sis, will you shut it." Ookami said in a joking manner. Yume glared daggers at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was like her brother after all and so there for they would all be one big family, Yume and Ookami a couple, Kagome and Sesshoumaru a couple, while Kagome and Ookami were brother and sister and Sesshoumaru and Yume were basically brother and sister.  
  
All would turn out right in the end.. wouldn't it? ... would they all live to see the end of the tunnel, to see the days after Inuyasha was dead, after all of the troubles were gone.... Let us hope so.... Let us find out. 


	24. Family

Weeks had gone by and there was no sign of Inuyasha or Kikyou but they didn't think they would see Kikyou again strictly speaking she's most likely dead.  
  
Kagome had a beautiful daughter. She had long silver hair just like her father but had her mothers features. She had black stripes on her cheeks, a star and moon on her forehead, the cutest pointy ears and small claws.   
  
Sesshoumaru loved to play with her and he didn't care if Ookami and Yume saw him. He was proud of his Kagome and his daughter. He loved them both with all his heart but that didn't mean he didn't love Rin or Shippo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a beautiful summer day, winter had past and the Sesshoumaru group hadn't seen Inuyasha for a long time. Miroku and Sango had come and departed but said they would return soon and that if Inuyasha showed up asking for a fight to call for them cause they wouldn't be to far off.  
  
Kagome sat beside Sesshoumaru who had his arm wrapped around her waist and Kagome's head leaning on his shoulder. They watched there 3 wonderful children play in the beautiful garden.  
  
Kibou, there daughter, Rin, and Shippo, were all running around playing tag. But you could see Rin bend down every once in a while and pick some flowers and place them between her sash and kimono.  
  
Sesshoumaru merely shook his head at this with a small smile creeping up onto his face.  
  
Yume and Ookami came outside, and needless to say Yume's stomach wasn't exactly at its normal size.   
  
"Yume, how much longer till the baby's due? Its been some weeks now." Kagome asked as she turned around to look at her brother and sister-in-law.   
  
"I dunno.. A week or two left I believe." Yume replied with a light red color tainting her cheeks.  
  
"Aunty Yume, Aunty Yume. O.. Uncle Ookami Uncle Ookami." (Kagome had taught them all the meanings of aunt and uncle since they weren't too well known of that kind stuff.) Rin, Shippo, and Kibou came running over. Kibou went straight to her mother and father and gave them a big hug. She had grown pretty darn fast and had learned a lot in the few months she had been alive.   
  
Rin and Shippo went pounding toward Yume and Ookami. Yume automatically catching Rin in her arms as Ookami caught Shippo who ran up his arm and sat on his shoulder. "Aunty Yume can you and Uncle Ookami fix us some Lunch... please!!" Rin asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood and helped Kagome up who was holding onto Kibou. "Rin, you know we have servants who do that." Sesshoumaru said walking over toward them. Rin merely shook her head. "Nope. Not today dad." a smile that clearly said I-let-them-off-of-work-for-a-day-don't-kill-me-please.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked straight up to Rin and took her little chin in his hand so she would look him in the eyes. "Rin .. Why don't we have servants today?" "Well you see.. I tolds them they would haves a day off, I'm sorry." (Kagome had been working with Rin on her speaking but it wasn't prefect yet.)  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head lightly and placed a small kiss onto his daughter's forehead. "Don't do it again ok Rin? Come speak with me first." Rin slowly nodded her head and gave him a hug around the neck, leaving the security of her aunts arms into her fathers arms.  
  
They all headed back inside. "Alright. We'll fix lunch." Yume gave up to the puppy dog eyes along time ago. Even if the servants were here she would have still fixed lunch for them.  
  
Lunch was fixed and served. Everything was perfect since the long terrible battle with the doomed hanyou and his ugly as bitchy mate, Kikyou. (Sorry, I really hate her.)  
  
Night came and Kagome and Sesshoumaru headed to bed after putting Rin, Shippo, and Kibou to bed. Kagome changed into her nightwear as Sesshoumaru merely removed his armor and kimono shirt top. (I don't got a clue what its called. Forgive me.) They crawled into bed and immediately Sesshoumaru was dead asleep. He hadn't slept in weeks and it finally got to him. Kagome merely smiled as she looked at his sleeping face.  
  
Hours went by but Kagome couldn't sleep. She had heard Ookami and Yume go to bed a long time ago. That's when it hit her, the strong feeling of Inuyasha coming near.  
  
She looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled, placing a gently kiss on his forehead as he stirred slightly but from what she could tell, he did not wake up. She pushed the covers aside and threw on a kimono just tying it off tightly with a sash.  
  
She proceeded to walk down the long staircase and to the garden doors. She gently pushed them open and walked slightly out to the hill where she and Sesshoumaru shared their first kiss. She smiled at the memory but that smile soon faded when she realized the hanyou that stood just behind her.  
  
She quickly turned around but noticed there was sorrow, regret, and anger at himself, in his eyes. She walked toward her brother-in-law and placed a hand on his cheek, which made him flinch at her soft gentle touch, which he longed for so much.  
  
Inuyasha spoke in a low whisper knowing they were being watched. "Kagome. I don't deserve to be with in a 100 feet of your grace and kindness for the stunt I pulled. I almost killed you, almost killed Ookami, Yume, even my own brother. The demon with in got the better of me and I couldn't control it. I had to sit a side with in myself and beg for the demon with in to leave me. I'm sorry Kagome. That's all I wished to say, as well as I hope the child and everyone is all right."  
  
He turned to leave which would have made the brother that was watching him, happy, but Kagome caught him in a hug. "Its ok Inuyasha. All is forgiven. My brother is fine; my child is fine as well as your brother and Yume. All is well. Do not hold anger against yourself anymore Inuyasha. If you do, you will only wither in your own sorrow and regret and self-anger. Please. For me Inuyasha, don't do that."  
  
He took a bold move and returned the hug and nodded lightly. "Thank you Kagome. I don't deserve your forgiveness but I shall take it with hope, thanks toward you, and with all the love my heart has to offer. Please tell the others that I am terribly sorry."   
  
Kagome backed up and smiled at him. "Turn around Inuyasha and tell your family yourself that you are sorry."  
  
Inuyasha stood there to find Yume, Ookami, Rin, Shippo, Kibou, and his own brother looking at him with forgiveness. Yume stepped forward as Kagome went to Sesshoumaru's side and smiled at Yume's action.   
  
Yume wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist and gave him a bear hug. "Its alright Inuyasha. I knew that that day would come and I was ready to deal with it." She stepped back as Sesshoumaru stepped forward. "Brother. We were all ready for that day. All is forgiven in the end." He, for the first time in his life, embraced his only brother in a hug, which shocked everyone. Inuyasha returned the hug before Ookami stepped forward, Sesshoumaru walking back to Kagome and picking up Kibou.  
  
"Inuyasha...." Ookami said while shaking his head. "Well, lets be thankful that day has come and gone and lets hope it never happens again." Ookami embraced his brother-in-law in a hug before stepping back and allowing 3 kids to come pounding at Inuyasha and knocking him clean down. Shippo sat on the ground beside him on his left side, Rin on his right, and sitting right on his chest was little Kibou. Her head tilted to the side before she poked him on the nose. "Uncle Inuwasha?"  
  
Everyone laughed at the way she said her name except her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat up and embraced Kibou in a hug. "Yes. I'm uncle Inuwasha."  
  
Kagome smiled and took Kibou from him and sat her back down on the ground. Inuyasha stood and looked at the 7 people in front of him and smiled. Kagome smiled brightly to him and held out her arms to her side while standing a few feet in front of the others and said, "We are your family Inuyasha, and we love you no matter what."  
  
A tear escaped Inuyasha's golden eye as she stepped forward and was welcomed home by his family.   
  
It had taken Kagome months on end to get Ookami, Yume, Sesshoumaru, Shippo, and Rin to forgive Inuyasha for his doings because she knew it wasn't him. They all gave in and they had forgiven him. And that he was home... they could all be a family again.  
  
(This is the end of this story but I'm putting a squeal (I spelled that wrong o well.) up for Inuyasha finding someone and a evil hanyou (Who we all know and love to hate) returning from hell for some pay back he thinks he can complete with some help for hell itself. Review and tell me if it's a good idea. Now that I don't have band everyday I can finish up my stories... and start a new one or two. I'm sorry for the long time in not updating. I hope yall haven't forgotten dear old Brit. Hehe. Anyways.** is hit in the head by a shoe** "That's for taking so long to update." (A random person screams) Hehe, sorry about that. I ask for forgiveness. Will you forgive me?) 


End file.
